


25 Years and my life is still.....

by DianeJane



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeJane/pseuds/DianeJane
Summary: Sorry it’s a slow burn, but I’m getting there okay haha





	1. Chapter 1

I could feel the alcohol coursing through my bloodstream as I stepped over the threshold of the hotel that was to be my home for the next 3 days. I had stopped off at a pub just outside the train station on my way to the hotel, Dutch courage was much needed. I had not attended a conference for many many years, let alone actually give a speech at one. However that was not the reason I needed the Dutch courage, it was because of her. It had been over 25 years. We had not seen each other since that fateful day of our graduation, where I had kissed her and then fled. We had spoken many times over the last 25 years, but had never seen each other, mainly because I had moved abroad to further my career after University, but also if I am to be really honest, I didn’t think I would have been able to cope had I laid eyes on her. Marriages had come and gone, children had been born and raised, grandchildren had been born, and we both knew of the other’s families, work lives, and the like, but had not in 25 years set eyes on each other, and I was nervous. So very nervous.

She had text, asking if I would give a speech at a conference she was organising, I knew this was a big deal for her. I knew that she really needed this conference to go with a bang, and for the best in their fields to give their all. I also knew that I was considered the best in my field, having won many an award, and many accolades, but I had hesitated to confirm my attendance. I then saw in my minds eye the look of dejection on her face if I had refused to attend. I could not do that to her, so I had confirmed that I would be happy to give a speech.

So now here I was stepping through the doors of the Marriott hotel, case in hand, heading to reception to check in. My senses were on alert, as they always are when I am in a new place, but mainly because I was conscious that I may bump into her here in the foyer, and I knew I didn’t look my best right now. I made my way to check in and accepted my keycard, was given directions to my room, and made my way to the lifts. Waiting there felt like an eternity, however it couldn’t have been more than a minute before the doors opened and I was stepping inside. It wasn’t long before the doors were opening again on the third floor and I was walking along the corridor to room 303. Once I finally managed to get the door open, after a few attempts, (I had never seemed to master the art of managing to open these doors on the first try) I was in a very nice, smart hotel room with a very comfortable looking double bed. I could quite happily have lay down as I was, I hadn’t managed much sleep the night before worrying about this conference, and the journey down here had been a long one on the train. However I knew the itinerary for these three days backwards, and knew that I simply had time to unpack, shower and redress before I had to head down to the drinks reception.

I threw my case on the bed and unzipped it. I hadn’t brought much with me, just the essentials, two business suits and some formal attire for the evenings. I haphazardly unpacked, hanging clothes on hangers to try and drop some of the creases out, and throwing things in drawers, then headed to the shower.

Standing under the scalding water my imagination was wondering what she would look like now, would she still look as she did all that time ago, would her hair still smell the same as it used to, was it long or short? I had to stop myself as this really wasn’t helping me get done any quicker, so I hastily washed my hair and body and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and went in search of the hairdryer.

Twenty minutes later I was ready, I still had time to spare and decided to head down to the bar, a drink certainly would not go amiss right about now. I could feel my whole body shaking as I unlocked the door, checking I had the room keycard with me, and my mobile telephone.

I walked into the bar, there were a few people mingling around, no one that I knew thankfully, I headed over to the bar and ordered a drink, I sat on the stool at the bar so it would be quicker to order another once I had finished this one, which I knew wouldn’t be long at all. The barman brought my drink over and I turned on my stool to survey the room, men in business suits, women in formal dresses, everyone dressed for the occasion. I suddenly felt self conscious and under dressed, but I didn’t own much formal wear, and knew that this was just an introduction evening, the main formal event would be the networking on the third evening so I had saved my most formal outfit for that occasion. I swivelled again back to the bar and signalled to the bar man for another drink. As the drink was placed in front of me and I looked up into the mirrored wall behind the optics something blue caught my eye just entering the room. I turned slightly in my seat again, and that’s when I almost dropped my drink.

There she was, in all her splendour, she hadn’t changed much over the years, she had aged well, her hair was shorter, but still the same colour as it had been when we last saw each other, she had more lines on her face, but her eyes were still as bright and sparking as they always had been. As I was about to turn back to the bar so she wouldn’t see me taking her all in, she did just that. Our eyes locked, I raised my glass in salute, a small smile playing on my lips, and she nodded her acknowledgement and smiled back.

She was there, right in front of my eyes after 25 years and my heart beat just as fast as it always used to when I was in her presence, my hands were starting to get clammy and I had to place my drink down to stop it slipping out of my hand. She started walking towards me, and I felt myself falling all over again, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears and then I heard her voice.

“Bernie, its so good to see you”

I smiled right back at her as she placed her hands on my shoulders and brought her face in to kiss me on the cheek. “Serena” was all I managed to sigh as she brought me in for a tight hug.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Serena pulled away and looked into my eyes, “it really is so good to see you after all these years Bernie, thank you so much for coming”

I nodded my trademark nod accompanied by a little smile “you’re welcome Serena, you haven’t changed at all. I’m sorry it’s been so long”. I squeezed her arms gently.

“That’s something we can discuss afterwards” Serena smiled “We have a lot to catch up on. Now I hope you don’t mind but I’ve seated you next to me, I guessed you wouldn’t know anyone else here and thought you may prefer that, I hope that’s okay?”

“Perfect” was my only response. I knew that once I was in her presence it would take a lot to drag me away from her, it had always been like that, she had a hold over me that she didn’t even know she had. I had fallen in love with this woman so many years ago, and if truth be told, I had never loved anyone else as I loved her, and the worst thing was, she didn’t even know, had never known, and probably never would know.

Serena led me from the bar into the adjoining dining hall, everyone else followed us as if it was a given that Serena was the leader, well in fact here she was, this was her baby, she had worked hard to get all of these influential people here to discuss their individual specialities in the medical field. Mine being Trauma Surgery, Serena’s being Vascular.

After I had made that dreadful move of kissing Serena at our graduation, I had decided that the Army may well be a great career choice for me, seeing the world and saving lives as part of the RMAC had always appealed to me, and my father being a former major in the British Army, had made it an easy choice at the time.

I had met and married Marcus during my time at Sandhurst, he was a surgeon in a local hospital. He had not been thrilled at the idea of me being in the Army, but he had little choice, and we had a good relationship. After I had finished my training and was told that I was being posted to Cyprus for a few years, Marcus made the decision to move with me. We were only recently married and both wanted to try. So off we went, moving to Cyprus and setting up home there in Army barracks. He had no difficulty in getting a job at the local hospital, he was a good surgeon, and the hospital was for ex-pats so the majority spoke English.

Life had seemed good, we didn’t spend as much time together as most newly married couples did, but that was just the way it was for us. Once I got pregnant with our first child Cameron, is when I saw what the man I married was really like. He wanted me to give up the Army and be a stay at home mother to our child whilst he played at being the breadwinner. Well I told him in no uncertain terms that would never happen. Life after that took a downward turn, and we bickered almost each time we were in the same room together. Two years after having Cameron, I got pregnant with Charlotte. Life after Charlottes birth was unbearable and I really didn’t want to bring my children up in a marriage that just felt so completely wrong to me. I had loved Marcus, he had been a very good friend prior to our marriage, but I had never been in love with him. I had never had the butterflies that I had always got when I had laid eyes on Serena. I always knew, from a young age that I preferred women to men, but it was at a time where being gay in the forces was a criminal offence. I wanted my career more than I wanted my marriage, but having my marriage meant I still had my career.

Me and Marcus stayed together until Cameron was 12 and Charlotte was 10. I made a concerted effort to make the marriage work, for my career, and for my children, but not for me or Marcus. If he had told me he was leaving me I would not have shed a tear. However after all those years of marriage it was me that finally was brave enough to walk away. I had met a woman, we had fun and it made me realise that life was way too short to be unhappy. So I told Marcus I was unhappy and that I wanted a divorce. Obviously he was not happy and made my life hell, but I had no choice. The children were at boarding school, and I knew they were okay and happy. It was a hard decision but one I have never regretted.

I had had a few female partners over the years, but no one ever compared to how I felt for Serena, plus me being posted to Iraq and Afghanistan on several different occasions made stable relationships difficult.

I was brought back from my memories by a hand on the small of my back, I turned to see Serena looking at me quizzically “you okay?’ She asked, I smiled and nodded “I’m fine sorry, I was miles away”. “Somewhere nice I hope?” Serena asked with a wink. ‘Hmm I’ll tell you some day” I responded as I took my seat in front of my little name plate on the table.

My table companion to my left was a very entertaining Obstetrician, who I found out rather quickly was a friend and colleague of Serena’s, called Fleur. And when I say entertaining I mean downright hilariously flirtatious and obviously had an eye for the ladies also. She had made me laugh all through the starters and mains, but also held fascinating conversations with the rest of the table. Her obvious adoration of Serena was not lost on me, and I could start to feel the green eyed monster creeping up on me, when Fleur turned to me and whispered so only I could hear “She has never had eyes for me, so don’t you worry, its all just banter”, I almost choked on my wine “What do you mean for me not to worry, I haven’t seen Serena for 25 years”, taking a sip of her drink and making sure no one was listening to us Fleur turned to me “Cigarette?” She asked and nodded her head to indicate I should follow her.

“We are just popping for a cigarette Serena, won’t be long” Fleur said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me from the table, I looked back over my shoulder and could see a quizzical look on Serena’s face. I shrugged and smiled, and she smiled back.

Once outside with cigarettes lit, Fleur turned to me “I am not blind Bernie, I see the way you look at her, you can hardy keep your eyes off her. You may not have seen her in 25 years, but you have feelings for her don’t you ?” I coughed as I inhaled the smoke, I was trying to quit, and had cut down dramatically since I had moved back to the UK a few years ago. I tried not to blush at the thought that this total stranger had seen my true colours instantly “I don’t know what you mean” I finally managed to respond.

“Oh come off it Bernie, I may be drunk, but I am certainly not blind, or stupid, how long have you been in love with Serena?”. I sighed deeply and averted my eyes, leaning on the balustrade “Oh only about 30 years, that’s all”. “Oh Bernie, and she doesn’t know anything does she?” I shook my head, “Nope, never has and probably never will”. “Why don’t you just tell her?” Fleur asked. I laughed a sarcastic little laugh “I don’t think so Fleur”.

“Bernie, she has talked about you a lot over the years. I have known Serena for 20 years, and know so much about you already, she gushes every time she hears from you or sees one of your achievements, I think you may be surprised” and with that she flicked her cigarette into the ashtray and walked off back into the hotel.

I stood there for a while, just breathing in the air, thinking back to the first time I ever laid eyes on my darling Serena.

Boarding School had been a quiet affair for me, I kept myself to myself, getting the work and the chores done with little fuss or effort, and then University came along, and wow, I had my mind blow. It was completely different, there was a party every night, regardless of lectures. I tried not to get too involved in the social side of things, and kept to myself for the first term, but then after the christmas period when I had come back from a visit to my parents, I had a new room mate. Magda, my old room mate had had to leave and go back to Sweden due to a family emergency, and when I walked into my room, there she was, Serena. All big bright eyes, shiny hair, and a penchant for brightly coloured clothes. I think I loved her from that first moment. We became firm friends even though we were complete opposites, and she would drag me along to the odd party, but never pressured me to go every time she went to one. When she did go without me I would sit awake on my bed until I heard her outside the door, and then would pretend to be asleep when she came in so she wouldn’t know I had been waiting up for her.

I was mesmerised by Serena, in my eyes she was a goddess. She was so clever, I had no doubt that she would go on to do great things in the medical field, and indeed she had.

We both dated people throughout our time at university, none of our relationships had ever been serious, and we would giggled about the dates we had been on.

Then graduation came. Our families were there to see us in our cap and gown getting our degrees. We all went drinking afterwards, still with our gowns on, caps tucked under our arms, many used as trays to bring drinks back from the bar. It was turning out to be a fabulous afternoon.

Me and Serena were in the alley having a quiet moment having a cheeky cigarette, the drink had gotten the better of me, Serena was laughing about something or other, and that is when it happened, I leant over and I kissed her, I pulled away, and she pulled me back in and our lips locked for the longest of times. Once we drew apart I apologised and simply ran away. I ran back to our dorm and packed what little possessions my parents had not piled into their car to take back to Dorset, and I wrote Serena a note, apologising for my behaviour, and wishing her all the best for her future. I wrote my parents address down and asked her to keep in touch.

I took a deep breath and a hand travelled from my shoulder down my back to the base of my spine. Serena leant in towards me, “Bernie, I think we need to talk. Not now, we have both had a lot to drink, but please, meet me in the morning so we can get breakfast together before the start of the conference?” I turned and nodded “Okay” I said “I will be awake at 6:30, so let me know what time you wish to meet”. “Say 7:30 down in the lobby, we can go for a walk and find a café to get away from the throng”

With that she leant in and kissed my cheek “Now, come on, lets get back inside and enjoy some more free alcohol shall we”.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the evening went well, with laughter and conversation flowing about all different aspects of the medical profession, as well as jokes and stories completely unrelated. I spoke to a rather knowledgable trauma surgeon who was based at a hospital in the Midlands, he was fascinated with my work, and told me that he had read everything that I had ever published and had followed my career. He seemed to be a very promising surgeon and I told him as much.

As the evening was drawing to a close I found myself back at the bar sat on the same stool I had been on a few hours earlier, nursing a large whiskey. I loved the burn of it at the back of my throat, the heat it gave of, especially in the winter months. When I had moved back to the UK I had applied for, and been offered many positions, I chose mainly the Midlands, the North of England and Scotland, wanting to keep that bit of distance from Serena that I had got so used to over the years. I still hadn’t felt strong enough at that time to maybe bump into her in the frozen veg aisle at Tesco.

I was offered a position of Trauma lead at the Queen Elizabeth University Hospital in Glasgow, and immediately accepted. I found a small flat just on the outskirts of town and settled in straight away. A few months in, whilst out having a drink with colleagues one night I met Claudia, a teacher at a local school, she was vivacious, funny, stunningly attractive and extremely intelligent. We hit it off and arranged to go on a proper date. Wow did we have fun, and she really opened my eyes to what being with a woman was like. I cared a great deal for her, we were together for a few months, for me though she just wasn’t Serena. I couldn’t tell her that though, but she knew I had grown distant. I worked longer hours, I saw less of her, but we still saw each other. That was until she was offered a job as head teacher of a school in Edinburgh. I told her that I couldn’t go with her, and she completely understood. We ended on good terms, and have stayed in touch and met up when our paths have crossed over the past 18 months or so.

I smiled to myself sitting at the bar thinking about the fun me and Claudia had had, both in and out of the bedroom.

The stool next to me was pulled out and I glanced at the person who was about to intrude on my thoughts, when I saw it was the object of my affections, Serena. “Fancied a night cap before heading up, can I get you a drink?” I asked. “Oh I never turn down another decent glass of Shiraz Bernie” she winked. I honked out one of my laughs, that made Serena laugh in return “oh I remember well you and a decent glass of plonk Serena”.

I signalled the barman and ordered another whiskey and a large glass of Shiraz for Serena. We sat without talking, both of us looking ahead, occasionally catching each other’s eyes in the mirror behind the optics, smiling shy smiles at each other. Serena knocked shoulders with me “God I’ve missed you” She said, her head landing onto my shoulder “We had some fabulous times didn’t we?” “We certainly did, the best. I’ve missed you too Serena. We have lots to catch up on and an early start, lets drink up and I will escort you to your room”. “You were always such a gentleman Bernie, always looking out for me”. She straightened up and finished her drink “Come then Ms Wolfe, escort a lady to her quarters”. We both laughed as I slugged back my drink and then took her arm within the crook of my elbow “What floor are you on?” I asked as we entered the lift “three”, she replied “That makes it easier then because so am I”. I pushed the button for the third floor and Serena leant into my side, arm still linked through mine. When the lift opened at the third floor I asked what room number she was in “302” she replied. I laughed, “even easier than as I am in 303, so not far out of my way with it being across from mine”.

As we stopped outside her door she hugged me. Her hair still smelt the same as it had all those years ago. I wanted to run my hands through it and pull her in even closer. I couldn’t get enough of this woman. As we pulled out of the embrace we looked into each other’s eyes “Sleep well Serena” I stated as I leant in and kissed her on the cheek “see you in the morning bright and breezy”. She turned and unlocked her door, and I waited until she was inside and I heard the lock turn.

Entering my room I locked the door and leant back banging my head against it. I let out a breath that I didn’t know I had even been holding. All I wanted to do was turn around, unlock the door and bang on Serena’s and kiss her with everything I had, but I knew that would be foolish. Instead I undressed, showered and climbed into my bed hoping sleep would come soon.

My alarm blared at 6:30am and the last thing I wanted to do was crawl out of bed. I had had a fitful sleep, dreaming of Serena in my arms. However I forced myself up, taking a gulp of the water I had by my bed, and threw on my running kit. It didn’t matter where I was in the world, or what was going on in my life, I always made time for a run in the morning. It rejuvenated me and got me ready for the day ahead. It cleared my mind of the previous days events, I was hoping it would do the same this morning so I could meet Serena with a clear mind. I knew it would have to be a quick run, so I had time to shower and dress before meeting Serena, so I set off down the lift and out onto the streets. I ran as hard and as fast as I could, the streets were quiet this early in the morning and I encountered no obstacles.

By 7:05 I was unlocking my door feeling the burn in my thighs, but it was a nice burn. I stripped off and headed for the shower.

I was ready and waiting when there was a knock at the door at 7:25. I opened it to find Serena dressed in black jeans and an oversized burgundy sweater, she looked as radiant in that as she had in the sapphire blue low cut gown she had been wearing the night before. I don’t think there is anything she could wear that would make me feel any differently though if I am being honest.

We exchanged good mornings and then walked in silence to the lift, neither spoke when we entered the lift, or when we exited in reception and walked through the lobby. It was as though we were both too scared to break some kind of spell.

When we were outside the front of the hotel I finally spoke “There’s a café just down the road on the left, I passed it earlier on my run”. Serena looked at me with that little grin of hers “Still running every morning then? I remember you trying to be quiet in the mornings when we were in uni, you trying not to wake me when you went for your run, or when you came back soaked in sweat, and sometimes soaked to the bone from the rain. I was nearly always awake though I will have you know”. I must have looked at her with akin to shock on my face at this revelation “Hmmm yep, I had to make sure my roomy made it back in one piece didn’t I. You were not the only on concerned about the others welfare. I know you used to stay up when I went partying. I knew you were never sleeping when I came home. I know, well knew, you too well Bernie. I knew when you were sleeping and when you were pretending”. She bumped shoulders with me and then linked her arm through mine and pulled me in close “I never said anything because I didn’t want you to be embarrassed. I thought it was really sweet of you. And when we both used to go out and I would get wasted, you always made sure my hair was tied back before I went to bed and there was a bowl by the side of my bed in case I was unwell in the night. And not forgetting the hugely strong hot coffee you would then make me before lectures. No wonder hot and strong is all I care about now” she winked. I almost choked on my own breath at that, she had a flirtatious tone to her voice when she said that, and the butterflies were doing flips in my stomach. I cleared my throat and attempted to speak. I was never very good at expressing myself, but I had to try this time to articulate “Well, couldn’t have you being sick in your hair and on the floor could I. Plus you meant too much to me to allow that to happen. And I knew only strong black coffee would get you out of bed in the morning”. She smiled at me and pulled me in a little tighter.

We had reached the café and I held the door as she walked in through. The waitress signalled for us to take a seat and she would come over and take our order. Serena led me to a table in the rear corner of the café with two little arm chairs instead of those hard backed ones around most of the other tables. We took off our coats and sat facing each other, just drinking the other in until the waitress arrived. I ordered myself a black coffee and a croissant. Serena order black coffee and a pain au chocolate. We didn’t say anything until the waitress had come back with our order and Serena had taken a sip of the steaming black coffee and a bite of her pastry “oh that’s delightful’ she moaned. I coughed on a piece of flaky pastry that had obviously tried to kill me at the same time Serena moaned those words. I managed to gather myself together and took a sip of my scalding coffee.

“Bernie” Serena started, I looked up and caught her eye “be honest with me, and tell me why you ran that night. It’s all I have thought about for years. Coming back to the dorm to find you and your things gone and a note on my pillow has been on my mind for 25 years. I think the least you could do is be honest and explain”

I took another sip of my coffee. I knew I had to be honest with Serena, it was the least she deserved after all. And I lived hundreds of miles away, in a different country in fact, it wasn’t likely we would bump into each other and things become awkward. I owed her this at least.

I took a breath as I tried to unjumble the words in my head. I decided to just lay my cards on the table, there was a first time for everything I suppose.

“I was scared Serena” I started “So scared after I kissed you that I had ruined our friendship and I couldn’t face the repercussions from that, hence why I ran. I thought it would be easier for us both. I now know that wasn’t the correct thing to do”. Serena tried to interrupt me, but I stopped her “please Serena, I’m not good at expressing myself, so just let me do this, and say what I have to say, and then if you want to withdraw me from the conference I will totally understand”

Serena nodded but said nothing so I continued. It was now or never I suppose. But I couldn’t bring myself to look at her so I looked down at my half eaten breakfast and continued.

“I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you Serena, you took my breath away ever second I was in your presence. I never wanted to leave you, but after I kissed you I knew I had over stepped the line of our friendship and that you probably would never look at me the same ever again, that’s why I ran. You were everything to me, and no one since has ever come a quarter of the way close to being to me what you were. I was married for years, I have had relationships since Marcus, but you know what, every time I meet someone who could be so wonderful and loving and a possible future partner, I think of you, and they never compare. I know it has been 25 years since I saw you, but I have never, not once, in all of those 25 years not thought about you at least once a day, and imagined what life would have been like if only I had been brave enough then. Don’t get me wrong I don’t regret marrying Marcus, but that’s only because he has given me two amazing children, but each day I wished they were ours and we were bringing them up together” I paused before saying “I’m sorry” and it was at that point I looked up into Serena’s tear stained face, she had such a look of love in her eyes it almost broke my heart.

Then she was standing, and I panicked thinking she was going to leave just like I had all those years ago. I looked back down at my plate waiting for the inevitable, but then a finger came under my chin, and was lifting my head up so I was staring straight at her just inches from me. “Oh Bernie”. She simply said as she brought her lips to mine.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a matter of minutes that our lips were locked together before Serena pulled back, but took hold of my hand. She kept hold of it as she made her way back to her seat. Our fingers were linked over the table, and she stroked her thumb over mine. I couldn’t comprehend what had just happened, I had been open and honest and told her, half expecting her to run a mile, as I had done, but she hadn’t, she had kissed me, and my lips were still tingling at the experience.

I was brought back by the melodious sound of Serena’s voice. I had always loved her voice, it was so soothing and sing songy, but when she was annoyed it could be harsh and demanding, which I found rather sexy.

“Oh Bernie, you don’t know how many times I have wanted to do that these last 25 years. When you kissed me that day of our graduation, it was like everything made sense in life all of a sudden, like I had found the missing piece of the jigsaw, but then you went and I was heartbroken. I had lost my best friend, my world was shattered, and I won’t deny that I hit the drink a lot harder for a while after that. I went home to my parents for a while and just lay in my bed. They almost called a GP out to me, but I was forceful with them, and then left to start my rotation, and tried to get on with my life. I never stopped thinking about you and hoping that you would come back. When I wrote you that first letter I so wanted to tell you, but I thought you must regret it and would be embarrassed if I brought it up, so I didn’t, chalked it down to a drunken mistake. But I never stopped hoping, even when I married that bastard Edward” she laughed. “Oh Bernie, how foolish have we both been”

I squeezed her hand and nodded in agreement. We had both been scared and foolish and probably wasted many years of being unhappy just because neither of us had been brave enough. “We have so much catching up to do Serena, there isn’t enough time now, but will you have dinner with me this evening. I note from the itinerary, and believe me I know it backwards” Serena laugh at that “that this evening is a free evening. Maybe we could find a nice restaurant close by?” I seemed like I was pleading, and I suppose I was.

“I would love to have dinner with you” Serena replied “But now we better head back. It is my conference after all and I better show my face, even though I would much rather spend the time with you” her face lit up with a beautiful smile, and my heart melted. I had waited 25 years for this and I still couldn’t believe I wasn’t panicking and waiting to run. I felt safe with Serena, I too felt like my missing jigsaw piece had been found, hiding in front of may face.

We reluctantly let go of each other’s hands and put our coats on and headed out of the café, paying the bill on the way. Neither of us seemed to care that our coffees remained largely untouched and our pastries only half eaten.

We headed back to the hotel with Serena’s arm linked through mine again. I knew I could relax today and just take in the different talks that were taking place. I wasn’t due to speak until tomorrow afternoon, and I wasn’t nervous about it now. I felt confident and comfortable, something that had never come natural to me.

As we walked in to the foyer Serena reluctantly let go of her tight hold on my arm, we made our way to the lifts and up to our respective rooms to change for the day ahead. As we stood outside Serena’s room she hugged me, and this time as she kissed my cheek her lips touched the edges of mine. I felt the fire ignite inside me again and pulled away. I couldn’t and wouldn’t rush anything, I didn’t even know if Serena had ever been with a woman, and I was going to do whatever she wanted and at whatever pace. “See you in a little while” I said, “whoever is ready first gives the other a knock yes?” She replied. I nodded and watched as she unlocked her door and closed the same behind her. I was full of energy and could easily have done with another run to get rid of some of it, but knew that I didn’t have time for that. I had time for a quick cup of coffee (not that those measly little coffee sachets in my room would really hit the spot) and change into my business suit. I thought I had better make the effort and not trot down there in my skinny jeans and blouse.

I popped the unbelievably small kettle on and poured two out of the four coffee sachets into the cup and made a mental note to get more from reception on my way back up later. I sat on the bed whilst the kettle was boiling and thought back to the events of the last 24 hours. This time yesterday I was waking in my flat in Glasgow after little sleep, worrying about the following three days and just hoping that me and Serena could be civil to each other, and now this morning had happened. I pinched myself to make sure I hadn’t over slept and was still dreaming “Ouch” I screeched as I realised that hurt and I really was awake and not dreaming. Finally the kettle boiled and I poured the still boiling water over the coffee granules and stirred. I took my suit and blouse out of the wardrobe to make sure I didn’t need to call down for the iron, thankfully they were not too creased, nothing I couldn’t get away with sitting down for most of the day anyway.

I sipped at my coffee, enjoying the strong caffeine taste. I needed a proper cup of the stuff but this would have to do for now. I put my cup down and went to get changed, I ran a brush through my hair to try and tame it a little, better look a bit presentable for the conference. I applied very little make up, just the usual eyeliner and a touch of lipstick.

I had just finished my coffee when there was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath and opened it to see Serena stood there in a lovely tailored suit “looking good there McKinnie” I smiled, she smirked back “God, no one has called me that for years” “Sorry” I replied “hey don’t be, its fine, quite like it actually, come on we better get down there” and she led the way to the lift.

As the lift doors closed Serena turned and pushed me back against the side of the lift, body flush to mine, not a millimetre separating our bodies, she put her lips close to my ear and whispered seductively “I have waited 25 years for this” and then she kissed me, her tongue seeking entrance and I gladly obliged. I could feel my legs turn to jelly, my insides flipping at the sensations that were burning inside me at the taste of this women on my lips. I never wanted to stop kissing those lips, yet I wanted to kiss her everywhere and discover the woman beneath the business suits and the bright colours. She drew away just as the lift signalled we were approaching the first floor, I had to grip the wall behind me to stop me sinking to the floor of the lift. We just had time to wipe our mouths and reapply our lipstick before the lift arrived at the ground floor and we were faced with a bustling reception area. Delegates from all different area’s of medicine hanging around ready for the conference to start. Serena instantly flicked into business mode and smiled at everyone, inviting them all through the double doors into the conferencing suite where the chairs were all set out and the projector set up ready for the slide shows some people had brought along to showcase their surgical skills and the advances in their field. I hadn’t had time for anything like that. I had barely had time to write my speech let alone anything else.

Serena glanced over her shoulder and shot me a look that I couldn’t quite decipher, but which I thought was lust. She smiled, and I smiled back before I looked beside me to the person who had just bumped my arm. It was Fleur, my table companion from last night. I smiled my hellos to her “hey Bernie, hows things? I saw you two sneaking back into the hotel this morning arm in arm. I take it you two have spoken?” “We spoke briefly over coffee this morning yes” I replied “And we are going to dinner this evening”. Fleur raised an eyebrow and had a smug look on her face “See, you should always listen to Aunt Fleur, I know what I am talking about when it comes to women and matters of the heart” “Yes thank you Fleur” I eye rolled “Come on we better take our seats before the first one starts”. And off I went through the double doors, passing Serena on the way, her fingers reached out and touched my hand as I walked by. I didn’t see the satisfied smile on Fleur’s face behind me, nor the smile and wink she gave Serena as she caught her eye. I took my seat at the back of the conference room and took out my notepad in readiness. This was going to be a long day. All I wanted was for these next 7 hours to be over so that I could finally go to dinner with Serena and catch up on the last 25 years properly.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a slow burn, but I’m getting there okay haha

The conference was extremely informative and I found myself enraptured by some of the surgeons that gave a talk, some I didn’t pay much interest in as I either knew it, or didn’t need to really know it. On those occasions my eyes wandered the room seeking out Serena. On one such occasion she had been looking away over to the podium, and I managed to get a good look at her profile. She was stunning, just as she had been as a 26 year old during that final year of our post-graduate foundation course. By that time we had been roommates for almost 7 years. We had stuck together even when others had swapped dorms, moved on, moved into local student accommodation, but me and Serena liked our little dorm, we had all we needed and really didn’t feel the need to move out into somewhere bigger, sharing with others. I suppose we were in our own little bubble here. We didn’t spend much time in the dorm in the last few years, we were so busy with lectures and were often found crouched behind books in the library.

She had always been so sweet and caring, but if anyone had ever crossed her the McKinnie rage shone through. She was certainly her father’s daughter. I had met her parents on a few occasions when they had invited me over with Serena on special occasions. Her mother was a hard woman who appeared to show little emotion to her daughter, and she reminded me of my own mother in that regard. Her father however was a wonderful man, he was soft and caring and funny, his humour was fabulous, but I saw him angry once, and he scared me half to death. I don’t even really recall what had happened, but I do remember a neighbour being in the crossfire at one of our gatherings. I vowed at that point never to cross the man.

I studied Serena. Her hair was still that beautifully rich chestnut colour, her hips had widened with age, and child bearing I assumed, her legs were still as shapely as ever. She used to be quite the netball player and played for the university in her first few years until studies became even more intensive, so she had always had good strong legs. Then my mind started to wander, and I found myself thinking about those legs wrapped around me. I fantasised about being behind her and running my hands up the back of those legs, up under her skirt, hitching the same up as my hands made their way around to her inner thighs.

I jumped, startled as Fleur nudged me from my right “Stop staring Bernie, I can almost see the sexual longing pouring out of you”. I didn’t respond, I just glanced back at the speaker at the podium and tried to remember a word she had said about her speciality of plastic surgery. I knew I didn’t need to know this, but I chastised myself all the same. I chanced another glance at Serena, and to my surprise she turned and looked right at me, smiled a shy little smile and turned back.

Eventually it was lunch time and everyone filed out of the conference room into the near room which was usually laid with tables and chairs for sit down lunches, but today and for the next two days of the conference was laid out with buffet tables, everything you would want for a light working lunch was there. Sandwiches, smoked salmon, several cheeses, quiches, and then the sweet cakes and pastries. Huge urns of water stood to one end of the room along with coffee and tea facilities. I made my way over to get myself a nice hot strong coffee.

Just as I was heaping another spoonful of coffee into the cup a hand found its way to the bottom of my back. I knew it was Serena without having to look, she seemed to have to touch me each time we were in the same vicinity. I didn’t mind that at all, I loved it in fact. “Hot and strong I assume?” She purred into my ear. I wanted to melt into her, or take her hand and drag her away from all of these people and just kiss her until I had no breath left. But I knew I couldn’t. I smiled and laughed “Always hot and strong Serena you know that, would you like one?” “Would I ever, that last talk almost had me sleeping, who wants to know all about cosmetic plastic surgery” she huffed “I mean I understand the need for plastic surgery for medical or health reasons, but simply for vanity, no thank you”. I handed her the cup of coffee I had made myself and set out to make myself another. “In total agreement with you Serena, but I think in this day and age looks and vanity make people feel better, thereby improving their mental health. I suppose it is something that is an individual thing. But hey, you are perfect as you are so why would you ever need to think about it” I smiled shyly ‘ _smooth_ _Bernie_ , _Smooth_ ’ I mentally chastised myself. Serena squeezed my arm and leant into my side “Flattery will get you everywhere Ms Wolfe” she smiled with an eyebrow raised and a glint in her eye and turned on her heal and spoke to someone to the other side of her.

I grabbed a plate of food and headed over to where I saw Fleur flirting with a young blonde, I smiled to myself, that woman was so flirtatious and really didn’t care. The other woman, I noticed seemed to be taking everything in that Fleur said, she seemed enraptured by her. I coughed as I got closer and Fleur turned and smiled at her “Ah Bernie, meet Rachel, a Paediatrician from Exeter. Rachel this is Ms Berenice Wolfe, former Major in the RMAC, and lead Trauma Consultant of The Queen Elizabeth University Hospital in Glasgow”. I was surprised by the knowledge of me that Fleur had. I didn’t  recall telling her all of that last night and she could obviously see the confusion on my face as me and Rachel shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Rachel took her leave then after leaning in and kissing Fleur on the cheek. With that Fleur turned to me “What?, Serena has told me all about you, what can I say, I told you last night that she spoke about you a lot in the past 20 years”. “Yes but I didn’t realise to what extent. What else did she tell you about me?” I arched my eyebrow and indicate fo her to join me at a little empty table, she followed me and sat down next to me. “Well” she started taking a sip of her coffee “She told me about your career, knew where you were and when. She told me about your divorce and your two children, along with your little granddaughter Georgia, who I believe has a second birthday coming up soon, and your grandson Mason”. I almost choked on my egg and cress sandwich at the thought that Serena had spoken so much about me and my family to one of her closest friends. “What else has she told you?” I asked, not sure that I was ready for the answer to this one. “You mean did she tell me about her time at uni when she was your roommate?” I nodded for her to continue “Well, she told me about the parties that she used to attend, and that she knew that you used to stay awake when she was out without you, but that you would pretend to be sleeping when she came back. She told me about the times you would tie her hair back, put a bowl by the side of her and leave out painkillers when she had consumed rather too much booze. She also told me about the many times that you and her went on day trips. But I know what you really want to know. You want to know if I know what happened the last time you saw each other”. I glanced over at her, not really sure I wanted to know this, but also I wanted to know what Serena had said about that day.

“She told me everything Bernie. She told me about the kiss, about how you ran, about how you left a note, and how she dealt with it after. And I will be honest with you Bernie, as you know I have known Serena for 20 years, and she has never smiled at anyone the way she smiles at you. I have never seen her eyes sparkle quite as much as they do when they have caught sight of you. And I have never seen her so flustered as she is when you are around. And I have known you what? Less than 24 hours”

I was gobsmacked by this revelation, that Serena had spoken of me over the years was good, but the fact that she had told Fleur about the kiss and everything else just blew me away. I was desperate to see where this evening would lead and whether we would be able to hit it off quite as well as we used to all those years ago, or whether there would be tensions and awkward silences. I had another few hours to wait yet, but I kind of felt more confident now I knew that she had not hidden our liaison from her closest friend.

I smiled at Fleur as I drank the last of my coffee “Thank you for giving me the courage to speak with her and tell her what I had kept to myself for the last 30 years”.

“Oh Bernie, you are more than welcome. Serena is one of my best friends and I would like to see her be really happy for a change, just don’t forget my invite to the wedding”. And with that she left me sitting there honking with laughter. I looked over to Serena and saw her quizzical look. I smiled and mouthed ‘later’. She nodded and went back to her conversation.

5 hours before I would finally get to take Serena McKinnie on a proper date. She would always be McKinnie to me, no matter that her married and professional name was now Campbell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe don’t read in your parents presence.. or at work! ;o)

The last speaker finished just before 5:00pm, and we all gathered and exchanged pleasantries and discussed topics that had interested us, for about 25 minutes before I found Serena and informed her I was heading up to my room and that I would see her at 7:00pm. She smiled a shy smile and said she would see me later, before I headed off to the lift, speaking briefly to Fleur on the way. “Have a lovely evening Bernie, maybe see you in the bar later for a nightcap?” “Yes, maybe we will see you later Fleur, have a nice evening yourself” I stated and nodded towards Rachel, the young Paediatrician who was loitering close by “Oh and behave” I laughed as I walked off. I heard Fleur call after me “Can’t promise anything Bernie” as I pressed the call button on the lift.

Back in my room I took the quarter bottle of whiskey out of my bag which I had brought with me and poured myself a decent measure before panicking that I didn’t know what to wear. I had my jeans which would be fine for the evening, but which top did I wear. I hadn’t brought much with me, not expecting to be going on a date with Serena. I opened the wardrobe and had a choice of a black blouse, or a slate grey one. I was saving the white one for the following day for my talk. I decided after deliberation and a large sip of my whiskey that I would wear the slate grey one. I was never one to go for much colour. I think the only colourful thing I owned apart from the bright blue scrubs I wore in surgery, was my baby pink coat that I loved, and that wasn’t exactly colourful, however it wasn’t black, grey and blue as I tended to wear.

Another quick sip of my whiskey and I headed for the shower. I wanted to make sure I was completely ready in time to meet Serena at 7. I also wanted to try and tame my wild hair a little.

I glanced at my watch on the way through to the bathroom, I had plenty of time, it was only 6:00pm. I put some music on my phone and propped it against the taps of the sink whilst I jumped into the shower. I was singing along merrily that I almost lost track of time, especially when “Time After Time” came on and it took me back to happier times. I had always loved this song, and it always reminded me of Serena. I may not have seen her for 25 years but the words still rang true. I belted out “If you’re lost you can look and you will find me, time after time, if you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting, time after time”. When the song finished I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around me, wrung out the majority of the water in my hair and scrunched it up a bit. I had just dried off and walked into the bedroom, checking my watch, 6:20, still plenty of time I thought as I heard a hesitant knock on my door. I walked over and peeped through the peep hole and saw Serena nervously standing there.

Holding on to the towel I opened the door “Hey, everything okay?” I asked “yes can I pop in for a second?” She replied. I opened the door wider to allow her entry “What’s up?” I asked.

She didn’t answer, she just stared at my towel clad body and then moved towards me so my back was now against the closed door. “I just wanted to do this” she said as she swiped her tongue over my lips, down my neck and sucked very gently on my pulse point. My arms instantly went around to her back and pulled her in closer, my head lolling back hitting the door gently. She licked back up my neck and back to my lips where they opened without hesitation and she kissed me so gently, so seductively, but with so much love and passion I wanted to throw her on the bed and show her how much I wanted her. Her hands travelled up my back to my neck then into my wet hair. She pulled her lips away ever so slightly and breathed “I have wanted to get my hands in your hair and my lips on yours for so long I couldn’t wait much longer Bernie. I’m sorry” “Don’t be sorry” I replied “I’ve been wanting to do this for years” and I leant back in and kissed her, pulling her in even closer, she moaned into my mouth as my hands travelled up to her hair also, I ran my hands through the short chestnut locks. God I wanted this woman more than I had wanted anything in my life. I even think I would have given up a career in the Army to have been with her. I would have been happy as a trauma surgeon in a local hospital if it meant being with her.

I felt myself starting to get wet, and it wasn’t from the shower, and I knew that if we didn’t stop now then I wouldn’t be able to, I pushed her away gently and with a sigh I said “Serena, if we don’t stop now I don’t think I will be able to control myself”

“I’m not hungry for food Bernie, please” she begged “take me to bed, 25 years is long enough to wait” as her hands slid from my hair and down my back to the hem of the towel where her hand crept underneath and brushed the back of my thigh before grasping my arse and pulling me even closer. There was nothing but material between us, and I kissed her hard whilst walking her backwards toward the bed before her knees hit the same and she sat down on it. I stood between her legs just looking down at her “Are you sure?” I asked, wanting to make sure that this really was what she wanted. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life Bernie please”

I kissed her and lay her down, my hands trailed up the side of her thighs and up her sides, skimming the side of her breasts before I started to unbutton her blouse. She had obviously left her jacket in her room before calling over here. After each button I kissed her, her breathing was laboured and her hips were jutting up off the bed to try and meet me. After I had removed her blouse I was struck again by how magnificent this women was, her sharply breasts encased in a white lace bra just screaming at me to let them free. I didn’t, I leant down and took a nipple into my teeth through the fabric, biting down gently, Serena moaned and her hands went back to my hair where she pulled my head down towards her breast a little more. I lapped my tongue over the area I had just bitten and flicked my tongue over the nipple that was straining against the lace cup of the bra. “Please Bernie” Serena begged.

I moved back from her and told her to scoot back and lie on the bed properly, which she did. Then I stood at the bottom of the bed and just looked at her in her skirt and heels and bra, she was stunning. Her eyes were wide and dark, her back was arching off the bed just begging to be touched. I crawled on the bed and lay my body over hers my hands trailing up the inside of her thighs, she was wearing tights so I rucked up her skirt and slid the tights down her legs, tickling the inside of her knees as I moved back up. I kissed her then with all the passion I felt for her and my hand went behind her back to unbutton her skirt so I could get that off her. Whipping that off down her legs I instantly lowered my mouth to her lace clad pussy, my whole mouth over her, my tongue lapping at the wetness under the fabric. Her scent was turning me on so much. I needed to taste her properly so I looked up and caught her eye. A small nod of her head confirmed that she was okay, and I took hold of the knickers and pulled them off her, my mouth went back to where it had been, my tongue lapping at her wetness, my hands went up her torso and to the underside of her still bra clad breasts, Serena unhooked the front clasp of the bra and her breasts fell free for my hands to roam over.

Serena was bucking underneath me, moaning at each swipe of my tongue and each time I sucked her clit into my mouth. I knew she was close, I could feel her clenching as my tongue went in as deep as it would go, she needed more, I knew she did, so I joined my fingers in to the party and inserted two straight away, she was so wet and so ready. I curled my fingers inside and her hands came to the back of my head pushing my mouth down to cover her clit where I sucked and licked with the same rhythm that my fingers were working inside of her. A few sucks and thrusts later and she was bucking off the bed, her back arching, her head thrown back, her hands had left my head and were now grappling at the sheet beneath her. I had waited too long to make this woman orgasm, I wanted to see her. I wanted her to look me in the eye when she did. “Look at me Serena” I managed to breath. The reverberations of my voice on her clit made her twitch, and she brought her head up slightly and looked me right in the eye as I thrust again and sucked her clit. And as she came around my fingers, she was looking me right in the eye.

Serena moaned and then twitched, her muscles pulsing around my fingers, her clit too sensitive for me to touch, she moved my head away from her, but I kept my fingers where they were whilst she came down from her orgasm. When she settled I removed my fingers, wiping the wetness on the bottom of the towel that was still secured around my body. I looked up at her anxiously and she held out her hand and pulled me down to lie next to her, she turned onto her side to face me, unable to speak she just kissed me, a long slow kiss. She pulled away “Wow” she stated “I have never experienced anything like that before Bernie. The 25 year wait was worth it but I’m so sad that we have wasted so much time, all these years I could have been having a fantastic life with you. You know you said you fell in love with me the first day we met?” She asked, I nodded my reply “Well I fell in love with you the first time I knew you had stayed awake to make sure I was okay after I had been out, and I have loved you ever since”

She kissed me again and rolled on top of me pinning me to the bed. I don’t think food was on either of our minds for the rest of the evening as she slowly took the towel off my body and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

I had been with a few women in my time, but none of them had made me feel the way Serena made me feel. Each touch of her fingers, tongue and mouth was exquisite, I felt like my whole body was on fire with each touch. I always think that sex with someone you are in love with is so much more than sex, and Serena was proving that with each stroke of her tongue on my throbbing clit.

“Fuck” I screamed as she bit the inside of my left thigh and I arched off the bed to look at her, she looked up at me with what I can only call hunger in her expression and smiled. She devoured me, her tongue tasting every part of my sex, my thighs, and my stomach, her tongue dipping into my belly button whilst her fingers circled my clit. I was so close to the edge, so ready to be thrown over it when she suddenly stopped. I looked down to her and she moved off the end of the bed, I started to panic, but then she grabbed my ankles and pulled me down the bed so my arse was just about to fall off the edge, she knelt down and placed my legs over her shoulders. I had never experienced anything so erotic in my life. I pulled the pillow from the head of the bed and propped it underneath my head. I wanted to be able to watch her eating me out. My god I was so turned on I thought I was going to explode. Then I watched her so slowly lower her head, she didn’t hesitate and her tongue went straight inside me, I could feel myself trying not to clench around her. Her right arm came around my thigh that was thrown over her shoulder and her right thumb started rubbing my clit. I knew I wasn’t going to last, she sensed this and with her right hand still playing with my clit, she used her left to insert just one finger into me. I moaned at the sensation, but it wasn’t enough, she instinctively knew this and on the next thrust a second finger joined the first. She built me up to the edge and then slowed. I couldn’t cope I was writhing all over, my back arching, my hands grabbing fistfuls of her short hair, trying to get her tongue and fingers to move quicker.

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably no more than 20 seconds she thrust again, harder and faster, hitting my g-spot each and every time, and I orgasmed, pulling the pillow from under me to cover my face and cover my scream of pure ecstasy. I felt like I was falling, but then Serena was moving up my body, removed the pillow from my face and caught my screams in a kiss whilst still rubbing at my clit. It was so sensitive, it hurt to be touched but the pain wasn’t so bad I wanted her to exactly stop, and lying there on top of me kissing me, she made me come again. A soft gentle orgasm that made me shudder and buck up to her. When that orgasm had passed I pulled us both up the bed and pulled her into my arms, her head on my breast, my head resting on the crown of hers. I had never felt such contentment in all of my life.

We must have drifted off to sleep, because when I opened my eyes again it was pitch black in the room, Serena moved in my arms and stretched. She reached up to kiss me “What time is it?” She asked between kisses, I reluctantly moved away from her and turned on the bedside lamp to reach for my phone. “9:00” I replied “We can still catch somewhere serving food if you are hungry” She responded. “Hmmm food or just staying here in your arms. It’s a hard choice” I smiled. But then there was a loud rumble from my stomach. I hadn’t eaten much at lunch time due to Fleur completely throwing me off with her admissions about what she knew about me from Serena.

“Come on” Serena stated as she rolled over and climbed out of bed “I will pop over to my room and quickly shower and redress and you get yourself ready and we will try and find something”

I groaned but then her lips were on mine and I moaned “We need to eat Bernie, we need to keep our strength up” She winked as she pulled away pulling on her skirt and blouse, not bothering to put her underwear and tights back on, she just gathered them up and headed towards the door “See you in 15 minutes” she threw back over her shoulder as she opened the door and walked away.

I wanted to stay there and relive the last few hours but I knew that I stunk of sex and needed a quick shower. Jumping out of bed I made my way to the shower and had a very cold one. I needed to wake myself up and quickly.

After the very quick shower I dried and pulled on the jeans and slate grey blouse that I had been planning on changing into before Serena came calling earlier, and I was ready and waiting when I heard the door across from mine shut. I opened the door to meet Serena. The woman who had just blown my mind. She looked refreshed and smug “you look like the cat who got the cream” I remarked, with a raised eyebrow she turned to me “hmm and delicious cream it was too, now come, I need food and Shiraz” and she led me to the lift, her fingers linked with mine. Our hands were interlocked the whole way down and into reception, she didn’t seem to mind who saw us, and we headed off out into the cool evening air.

A nice stroll along the street brought us outside a decent looking pub and we went in to see if they were still serving food. We were lucky enough that they were still serving so Serena located a table whilst I ordered a bottle of Shiraz and grabbed two menus. Taking them back to the table I sat opposite Serena and handed her a menu. She took it whilst I poured the wine. We both decided on steak and chips, Serena opting for peppercorn sauce and me Diane sauce. I went off to the bar and ordered, and when I returned Serena raised her glass “Let’s make a toast” she stated. I lifted my glass “What are we toasting to?” I asked “How about undeniable sexual chemistry, and possibly the future?” She asked cautiously. I smiled and nodded, clinked my glass with hers “to undeniable sexual chemistry and OUR future”. A shy smile crept onto her lips “We have a lot to discuss Bernie, I know these conference days are not going to be the best place to do that, the next two days are quite full up and the evenings, but how about we arrange something for when we are both free, soon, and discuss things. I could come up to you if you wish, its been a while since I visited Scotland”.

“I would really like that Serena. It would be good to show you around the sights of Glasgow. When are you next free?” “Hmm I’ll have to check my shifts” she replied getting her phone out of her bag. I took mine out too and opened my calendar, and we compared shifts. We were both surprised to note that neither of us were down to work the following weekend. That meant after the last conference day on Thursday we had only 9 days before we could meet up. “Its a date then” she smiled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Serena’s hand was sliding across the table to cover mine. I turned my hand over so they fit together. I had never been one to show affection in public, shying away from it as much as I could. I think that still stemmed from me hiding from my own sexuality for so many years, but I had no such qualms with Serena. I really didn’t care who was around and who saw us. With Serena by my side I felt I could overcome everything. I had my best friend back after all this time, but not only was she my best friend, she was also now, hopefully, going to me my lover, partner, girlfriend? I wasn’t quite sure what we may call each other. The logistics of a relationship would have to be thought through, but it wasn’t as if I was the other side of the world. I was a short flight away. We could, if we wanted make something extremely special out of this.

When our food arrived we reluctantly withdrew our hands, and tucked into our food, Serena dipping a chip in my Diane sauce “hey why didn’t you get your own?” I laughed, she bobbed her tongue our and just laughed “feel free to dip yours in mine if you so wish”. For something so innocent she made it sound extremely naughty and erotic and I couldn’t help but blush.

Once our plates were cleared and I had dipped my last chip in the remainder of my Diane sauce, we held hands again. “So” I started, “earlier, that was, well mind blowing if I am being honest, I erm, I didn’t realise you knew so much about sex with a woman”. I blushed slightly, I was in no way a prude, but I did find it embarrassing discussing sex, especially my own sex life.

Serena coughed slightly and took a gulp of her wine “Well I did have a dalliance with a woman once. We met when I was in Stepney, of all places, at a hen do. I met a woman in a bar, from the back she looked like you, the wild unruly blonde hair, long legs encased in tight jeans. She was really nice, her name was Jemma, and we had a nice evening chatting and dancing, and she kissed me. It felt nice but it made me think of the time you had kissed me, so when she invited me back to hers for a nightcap I went. It was different to anything I had ever done or experienced before, but I enjoyed it. Each time I closed my eyes I convinced myself it was you. But when I woke a few hours later I just wanted to leave. She was not you, she was lovely, but she wasn’t you. I apologised to her and made an excuse that I had a train to catch, and I left”

“Wow, so you really have thought a lot about me over the years, I thought Fleur was exaggerating”. “What’s Fleur got to do with it?” Serena asked “Ahh” I looked down and played with the stem of my glass “She kind of gave me a pep talk last night and convinced me to tell you how I felt, she said she knew straight away that I was in love with you, and then she went and told me all the things you had told her about me over the years. I was surprised that you still thought so much about me let alone talked about me to your closest friend” I admitted.

“Oh Bernie” Serena rubbed her thumb over my knuckles “I have thought about you each and ever day since I last saw you. When you moved back to the UK I so hoped you would move close to Holby so we may be able to see each other”

“Im sorry, I didn’t feel strong enough to be around you then, I still thought that I had crossed the line all those years ago. I wish now I had moved down here so the last couple of years could have started to make up for what we had missed out on. But hopefully we can work something out now’ I asked hopefully.

“Definitely” Serena replied as she brought my hand to her mouth and kissed it.

We talked about our careers and families, and finished a second bottle of wine before we noticed that the pub was ready to close. I paid the bill and helped Serena into her coat before we headed back to the hotel arm in arm “I am so glad I asked you to speak at the conference now, I really didn’t think you would do it as I know what you feel about public speaking” Serena laughed. I pulled her in a little closer “I knew how much it meant to you and I couldn’t let you down. I will never let you down again”. I stopped her and kissed her there in the street, sod everyone else.

Back at the hotel she didn’t let go of me “nightcap?” I asked spotting Fleur at the bar “I told Fleur we may join her for one when we got back”. “Hey you two are pally already, I will have to warn her off” Serena laughed “Oh don’t you worry Serena, I only have eyes for you”. “Its not you I am worried about, its flirty Fleur over there”

We joined Fleur at the bar and she ordered us both a drink, insisting on paying, she nodded over to a table at the back of the bar where a blonde was sitting. I recognised Rachel and with a raised eyebrow and smirk I asked “So did you conquer the lovely Rachel?” “Oh Bernie darling, the only woman I have set my sights on but have never conquered is our dear Serena here, but that’s because she has only ever held a torch for you” she walked off leaving us trailing behind her.

I introduced Serena to Rachel, she wasn’t a young as I had initially thought, still a good 10 years younger than the rest of us, but she was extremely knowledgable and funny. Her and Fleur bounced off each other and we had a nice hour laughing and chatting.

“Right, I need to get some sleep as I am speaking tomorrow” I stated as I stood and said goodnight. “Yes I’m ready to hit the sack too” Serena said as she stood with me, “goodnight Rachel, it was lovely to meet you, Fleur, sleep well” and she leant down to kiss Fleur on the cheek.

We headed up in the lift and lingered outside my room. I so wanted to invite her in, but I really did need some sleep, I needed to be on top form for tomorrow. Serena leant into me and reached up and kissed me on the lips “Sleep well Bernie, I shall see you for breakfast in the morning, go get some rest” She kissed me again and turned to her own door, “Good night Serena” I said to her retreating back as she unlocked her door. She gave me a wonderful smile and wink before closing and locking the door behind her.

I went into my room, stripped off and got into bed. I could still smell Serena, I could smell sex in the room. It didn’t take me long to drift off with a smug grin on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke the following morning I could still feel the ache in my limbs and the smile on my face, but I got up and dressed in my running gear and headed out for a run. I had so much energy and I needed to burn some of it off and clear my head of yesterdays events so I could concentrate on my talk later this afternoon. I needed it to go well, for Serena, but also for myself. I needed to do it and do it well. I had so many experiences of in the field trauma surgery, working in conditions that no one wants to work in, with limited equipment and often inadequate lighting and sterilisation. But I had also carried out some very tricky trauma surgery at my current place of work. It was a job I was passionate about, and that was helped a lot by the people who I worked along side. My team of surgeons, nurses and anaesthetists back in Glasgow were phenomenal, and I couldn’t do the job without them. I just wished they could get the recognition they so very much deserved. I tried to tell them as often as I possibly could how well they had done, especially when it was a very tricky surgery, and if ever we lost someone, which obviously we did on occasion. When we did lose a patient I would take them all out for a drink after the shift to wind down and try and cheer them up. There was no point in our careers taking cases and surgeries home with us. It would drag us down and pull us into a depression. Once the drinks had been consumed, and often the surgery dissected and discussions as to what we could have done better, we all would say our goodbyes and leave the surgery there at the door of the pub. The following shift then we would come in and do it all again and not let the last one bring us down.

I ran and ran, I had woken early so I knew I had time for a nice, long run, burn off the excess sexual tension that was still lingering. I ran until my muscles ached and my breathing became laboured. I turned and headed back to the hotel and came to a stroll as I reached the street the hotel was on. I stopped outside the café that me and Serena had been in the morning before. I called in and got two steaming hot, strong coffee’s to take out together with a pain au chocolate and a croissant. It may not be breakfast in bed, but I thought it would be a nice gesture.

I reached Serena’s room at just after 8:00am. I guessed she would still be in her room as once again the conference didn’t start until 10:00am so she wouldn’t need to head down for breakfast till 9:00am ish.

I knocked lightly, not wanting to wake up the neighbouring rooms if people were still sleeping. A minute or so later I heard the door unlocking and then Serena appeared through the crack in the door. Hair all sticking up on end, no make up on, a silk dressing gown tied loosely around her body. I could see the burgundy silk pyjamas underneath. Once again she looked adorable, and I hoped there would be many more times in the future when I would see Serena waking up in the morning.

She gave me a dazzling smile, which widened when I held up the coffee and the bag containing the pastry. She opened the door wider and her eyes trailed from my trainers, up my Lycra clad legs and continued up to my face. “I just thought these may help this morning” I said as I handed over the items, she invited me in and closed the door behind us before taking the coffee and pastry from me. She took a sip and sighed, then leant in and kissed me “You are so perfect Bernie, thank you”. “You are welcome Serena” and I kissed her again “I will leave you to enjoy them in peace”. “Oh you don’t have to leave why don’t you stay and have breakfast with me?” “Are you sure, I’m all sweaty from my run”. “Don’t worry about it, lets just sit and enjoy this delicious coffee”.

I sat on the chair that was by a little table at the window, and she sat opposite me. We didn’t need to speak, we both just looked out over the garden below that Serena’s room overlooked and enjoyed the peaceful morning. It was a beautiful morning.

Eventually Serena broke the silence “So are you all ready for your talk this afternoon? You are on straight after lunch”

“Yes” I said around a piece of croissant “As ready as I ever will be, I’m not even nervous really, and I should be as I hate public speaking, but it’s a subject I know well and that I am passionate about, but more importantly I want to do you proud”

“Oh Bernie, I have no doubt that you will do me proud, I’m proud of you anyway just for considering coming to the conference and being willing to give a talk” and with that she came over and perched on my lap, hands instantly going to my hair and taking the little hair band out of my ponytail, pulling her fingers through it and leant down to kiss me “I just wish we could stay in here all day though” she giggled as she kissed me again.

I certainly didn’t want to get carried away with her this morning, I had to shower and get myself ready, and I knew that If I started anything we would both be late, and that just wouldn’t do. I made the hard decision then to leave and go back to my room, “I better go Serena, I don’t want to, believe me, but I need to shower and we both need to get ready”. I kissed her again and took hold of her, lifting her up as I rose from the chair, she squealed and laughed, and I lay her on the bed, hovered over her and kissed her long and hard one last time before I left her room and made my way over to mine. Even just 20 minutes in Serena’s presence and the few kisses we had shared, I was in need of a cold shower. What did this woman do to me, she was like a drug I couldn’t get enough of.

I stripped off as soon as I closed my door and headed in to the shower, putting my music on my phone on the way. I stood under the cold water and tipped my head back enjoying the cold water easing my muscles. I had got used to cold showers when I was based over in Afghanistan and Iraq, you needed the cold showers as it was stifling hot out there, but also most of the time there was no electricity to even heat the water up.  
…………..

An hour and a half later I was in my seat at the back of the room. Fleur was first up this morning and I was interested to hear her talk. I knew from the brief conversations I had had with her that she was a very intelligent women and was a leader in her field, always trying to improve things, which I am sure was not easy in her line of medicine, but the advances in pre and post natal care had been amazing the last 10 years or so, and I was interested to see what she had to say. Serena sat in the chair next to me that Fleur had occupied yesterday, we smiled at each other and she leant in “This should be humorous if not enlightening” she giggled “Oh she surely is hysterical, I really like her Serena, especially now I know how close you two are” “But not that close” I aded quickly with a small smile.

We sat back and listened to Fleur, and heavens was she amazing, entertaining with stories, but so informative and knowledgeable.  I was so completely enraptured by her talk that I hardly paid any notice when Serena’s hand crept on to my knee under the jacket I had drapped over it. She gave it a quick squeeze, and when I glanced at her she indicated that she had to go off and get ready for the next talk. I gave her arm a quick squeeze and nodded.

When Fleur made her way back to the chair next to me I gave her a thumbs up “That was the best talk so far” I smiled at her “Thanks Bernie, I’m looking forward to yours later though I must say, want to see what the world renowned Major Berenice Wolfe has to say for herself”. I snorted a little laugh and settled back in my seat to listen to Rachel, the Paediatrician who was up next, I turned and saw the glint in Fleur’s eyes “you really have it bad for her don’t you?” I asked, “You know what Bernie, I wouldn’t normally admit this to anyone, but ye, I really like her, she’s gorgeous, smart, intelligent, funny, and I love her company. I just hope that we can arrange to meet up after this, I mean we don’t live far away from each other, not like you and Serena, how are you to going to move forward?”

I shrugged “I’m not sure yet, that’s something we need to have a good discussion about. But at least I am not on the other side of the world now, Scotland isn’t that far away after all, and we will make it work if its what we both desire. We are meeting up next weekend, Serena is coming up to Glasgow, so we can talk then”.”ye I’m sure there will be a lot of talking going on” Fleur laugh. I had to hold in my honking laugh that was ready to escape my lips, and I sniggered along with her, before we shushed and watched Rachel in action, and by god she was good. I don’t think there was an ear in the room that wasn’t listening to her voice. She was bewitching in some respects, and I could see that Fleur was well and truly smitten with her.

The next talk was from an orthopaedic surgeon. I listened with little interest, it wasn’t a subject I cared for. My ex husband after all had been a renowned orthopaedic surgeon and had gone on and on enough about it during our marriage. I zoned out and watched Serena, and watched Fleur glancing over to Rachel. I must have gone into my own little world as the next thing I knew Fleur was nudging me and telling me it was lunch time.

Lunch was a quiet affair and I read through my notes briefly, just before we were due back in Serena came over and squeezed my shoulder, leant down and whispered in my ear, my big macho army medic is going to have the whole room in the palm of her hand”. I felt her breath ticking the hairs on my neck and instantly was flooded with arousal. “That is not helping Serena” I stated quietly and shivered involuntarily. She pulled away and sat in front of me “You will be fine Bernie, I have every faith in you, and if you freeze at any point, just imagine everyone in front of you is naked”, I laughed “the only person here I want to see naked is you Serena” As she stood she smiled and stated “play your cards right Ms Wolfe and that’s exactly what you will have this evening” and she walked away leaving me to reread my notes and finish my coffee.

Then I was up, standing in front of a room full of peers. People so very respected in their fields. I knew I was one of the best and deserved to be here just as much as they, and that Serena had personally invited me to speak, however right at that moment the doubt crept in. I looked to the back of the room, there she was, Serena, sitting in the seat I had been in not so long ago, with Fleur next to her. They both smiled, Serena winked, and Fleur gave me a double thumbs up. That sparked me into action and I started to speak.

My talk went on much longer than I had anticipated as I got carried away and then at the conclusion there were many hands that shot up in the air wanting to ask questions. I didn’t mind I was in my flow now and was happy to elaborate and explain. Trauma surgery was at the heart of many hospitals, and it seemed that each person here had been instructed to get as much information as possible to take back with them. I was happy to oblige. I may have been the leading Trauma Surgeon in the UK, but I wanted every hospital to have the very best of trauma facilities.

Eventually the questions ran out and I was clapped off the podium. I walked back to my seat absolutely elated, and Serena sprang from the seat and hugged me. I was taken off guard and wasn’t expecting her to show so much emotion. I hugged her back and thanked her “Well done Bernie, that was brilliant” Fleur said standing to her feet and clapping me on the back.

I sat down with relief as Serena went off and introduced the next speaker. I zoned out a bit at that point and just concentrated on the words that Serena had whispered into my ear as she was about to pull out of our embrace “I can’t wait to eat you later”


	9. Chapter 9

My mind was totally unfocused on the conference now. How was I supposed to concentrate on some bloody ENT surgeon when I had those words ringing in my ears and the prospect of what was to come this evening.

I felt that me and Serena had never missed 25 years of each other. It was as though we had simply had a week apart and carried on from that kiss. If only that had been the case, but I had two children, two wonderful grandchildren, a job that I adored, and my own flat in Glasgow. Serena had a daughter, a nephew with Aspergers Syndrome who had lived with her for a few years before getting married and having a child of his own, and a job that I knew she adored. Where were we going to go from here. The logistics still bothered me. If we were going to make this work could we make it work with over 370 miles between us. I thought we could, but it wasn’t as if we had standard 9-5 jobs. There would be times when our shifts wouldn’t allow us to make time for each other, when surgeries over ran and trains were missed.

My heart was hurting at the thought that we may not be able to make it work. Would one of us be able to move to make it work? I didn’t want to have to leave Glasgow really. The Queen Elizabeth was a fabulous hospital to work for and I loved all of my colleagues, and I had a few good friends up there. However Serena had been at Holby for 20 years, her family were down there, I was sure she wouldn’t leave them. These were all things we would need to discuss in depth when we met up the following weekend.

I tried to bring my mind back to the talk in hand, but I couldn’t, I had too much going through my head. Most of it so erotic I felt my face starting to heat up and wetness pool between my legs. I had waited all of my life to feel this way about somebody, I never thought it would be Serena, though everyday I had hoped it would be. Her admissions had certainly surprised me, but what had surprised me even more was the way she had taken control of me in the bedroom. I suppose I had expected her to be more reserved and nervous. Wow had I been wrong. I had never really liked being out of control in the bedroom, I had always liked to be the one in control, making the woman I was with come apart under my touch. But I was more than happy to relinquish control to Serena.

I squirmed in my seat, trying to ease the pulsing sensation between my legs. I noticed Fleur glance sideways at me with a raised eyebrow, but I ignored her. I looked over to Serena, and she was glancing back at me with a glint in her eye.

Finally the ENT surgeon finished to a not so outstanding round of applause. It was an early finish for the talks today. The next hour we were to be split into little groups of four or five to have discussions about different surgical techniques and the problems faced with funding. I knew that I had been placed on the same table as Serena and a Cardiologist as our lines of expertise were often intwined in surgeries, together with an anaesthetist. I was glad it was a small group as I would be able to focus more on the topic at hand, I wouldn’t get lost in conversation with several different people.

I glanced over and noticed that Fleur had been seated with Rachel, and two other consultants whose expertise ranged from neonatal care to post-natal mental health, which was always a concern for both the mother and the impact it had on the child.

I took my seat and shook hands with Amelia the anaesthetist and Danielle the Cardiologist, they were both around the same age as me and Serena, and it was nice to have that same level of expertise on the table. I enjoyed speaking to younger consultants however with age came experience.

The next hour was very informative, we discussed various challenges we had faced during surgeries and things we thought could be improved on, and then we had moved on to funding issues. Serena was saying that they were at the moment trying to come up with funding for a trauma centre to be established within the AAU department that she was co-lead of at Holby. We discussed the problems she had faced with the board members and the financial donors, she was hopeful that it would be given the go ahead but was worried about having to share her precious ward with another established consultant. I could understand that, I wouldn’t want to share my ward with anyone else in all honesty.

At the end of the discussions we all went off for coffee and mingled with people on other tables. Before I knew it, it was just after 6:00pm and the tables were being laid out for our buffet evening reception. It was a mingling event this evening, we were all just left to our own devices to discuss whatever we wanted with the others present.

After grabbing a plate of food I made my way over to the bar and ordered myself a small whiskey, a small one would go down a treat right now, would make speaking with all of these people more bearable. There were some consultants that I simply wanted to avoid as I found either their specialities or themselves boring.

Fleur sidled up to me, bumped elbows and gave me a wink “So, what did you think of the prospect of a trauma centre at Holby?” I took a sip of my drink and ordered Fleur a large Chardonnay “hmm interesting and I hope it works out for them, they could do with a top class trauma centre down south”. “Yes” Fleur replied accepting her drink “But what about the prospect of a trauma surgeon position becoming available in the same hospital the woman you love works in?” I hadn’t really thought of that prospect when Serena had been discussing it, but now that Fleur had mentioned it I knew that if me and Serena worked out it was certainly something I would consider given the chance. However would we be able to work and live together? I knew we got on well, but I also knew that we were both very strong minded independent people, who would probably clash over techniques. I was the type of surgeon who took risks, I had to many times in the Army. I would do a tricky surgery with massive complications just to be able to save someone’s arm or leg, rather than take the easy route some would take and amputate.

“I hadn’t really considered it if I am honest” I replied “but it certainly is something to consider in the future I suppose. It’s still early days Fleur, we haven’t seen each other for 25 years. There’s a lot to discuss and consider. I’m sure whatever happens we will make the right choices for the two of us”

“Well, can I just say Bernie, it would be wonderful if you did join the Holby team eventually. We have some wonderful consultants there and I honestly think you and Serena would work well together, but as you say, its something for the future. Thank you for the drink” she stated as she turned to walk away. I raised my glass in salute and turned to survey the room, wondering when I could possibly escape. My eyes, as always, landed on Serena, she was having a very animated conversation with another vascular surgeon. Serena was an excellent surgeon, and I knew from her publications that she knew her stuff. The other consultant was a good 15 years younger than Serena and obviously had not had as much surgery time that Serena had. I had no clue what they were discussing but seeing Serena so animated and obviously in here element made me smile. She must have sensed my eyes on her as she turned and smiled and then made her excuses to the other consultant and made her way over to me. She stood so close our whole arms were touching from shoulder to fingers, her fingers brushed mine and I was instantly reminded of what those fingers had done to my body the day before.

I ordered her a large Shiraz and myself another whiskey “God I can’t wait to get out of here” she said taking a large gulp of her drink “Not long now Serena, then you can make your excuses” I laughed. “Sod it” she said “let’s just head upstairs and leave everyone here, they won’t miss us” “Serena I am sure more than one person would miss you, there are several people here who can hardly keep their eyes off you. Not that I can blame them” “Well I’m not interested in any of them, all I want to do is take you upstairs and spend time with you”

“All in good time my McKinnie, all in good time, now go, mingle, use that wonderful charm of yours” I nudged her shoulder

“Meet you by the lift in a hour then” she said checking her watch and walking off. I nodded and smiled. I couldn’t wait to get her upstairs either, but I knew she would be missed and people would talk. I didn’t want that for her.

I went and mingled and tried my best to be interested in what people were saying. Several people headed off to go into town, Fleur and Rachel were joined at the hip and I was happy to see Fleur so relaxed with Rachel. I made a mental note that if things worked out for them, and for me and Serena that we would meet up and go out as a foursome. Rachel was lovely, and easy to talk to as was Fleur. I liked Fleur a lot and knew that she would pull me up and tell it me as it was. She certainly seemed that kind of person and I knew she cared deeply for Serena.

Eventually I managed to get away from the boring Orthopaedic surgeon and made my excuses, and headed over to the lift. Serena was in the foyer talking to Amelia, but as she saw me entering the lift, she made her excuses and I heard her shout “hold the lift”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 😳😉

Serena stood close to me in the lift, there were others in there with us who were not linked to the conference, so she stood close but didn’t lean in to me, though her fingers found mine and she played with them as the lift ascended to the third floor. We were the first to get out and made our way down the corridor. Serena took her keycard out and we entered her room.

As soon as the door was closed I grabbed her, spun her around and pinned her to the door so my front was pushed into her back. I raised her arms above her head and held them there with one hand around her wrists as my mouth found her neck. I licked and sucked, and rolled my tongue around the shell of her ear. My other hand, the one not pinning her to the door made its way around the front of her blouse, I unbuttoned the first few buttons and my hand instantly went into the cup of her bra, her nipple hard already, I squeezed and kneaded and her backside pushed out into my groin, she was so turned on, as I was and all I wanted to do was make her scream my name, but I also wanted to make her beg, I wanted to draw it out, taste all of her body, find the sensitive spots that made her moan.

My hand left the cup of her bra and unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, I loved the deep red colour on her, but it would look better on the floor. I released her hand and stripped the blouse off her. I unhooked her bra and took that off also, throwing it to the chair that I had occupied earlier that morning. Her hands were limp by her side, her breath hitched as both of my hands cupped a breast each and rolled the nipples through my finger and thumb, still pressing into her back. As my left hand carried on their quest of her breasts my right hand skimmed down her stomach, making her squirm a little, and undid the buttons on her trousers before running the zip down slowly and then pushing them down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. She still had her heels on and I loved the thought of fucking her in just her heels.

Her deep red lace clad arse bucked into me as my hand travelled up the inside of her thigh, missing the part where I knew she needed me the most, and made its way up to her stomach again and back up to her breast. At that point I instructed her to turn around. She did as I asked, hands still by her side. She tried to kiss me, but I moved my head down to her right breast. As I took the nipple in my mouth she moaned, such a deep guttural moan I thought I may come at the sound of it. I spent many minutes licking and sucking and flicking the tip of her nipple whist my hand lavished attention of her other breast. Then I swapped and paid the same attention on her other breast before moving down kissing all over her stomach and her hips, moving back up to her neck, she begged me to kiss her “Bernie please, I need you to kiss me”. I obliged and she opened her mouth willingly to allow my tongue access. Her hands finally began to work and she moved them straight to the zip of my trousers and undid them and pushed them down my legs. After I had stepped out of them and my shoes, her hands were on my arse, pulling me in and rutting against me to try and get some friction. I moved away from her mouth and kissed back down her body, but this time my tongue skimmed over her knickers making her groan even louder. After lavishing attention on her inner thighs, I moved her knickers aside, not even bothering to take them off, and I licked the length of her. She tasted amazing, but I needed to kiss her again. I stood and kissed her, she tasted herself on my tongue and almost melted in my arms. Her right hand found its way to the front of my knickers and she played with my curls, trying to dip her hand lower but I stopped her with my left hand, before my right hand made its way down her body and into her soaking knickers. I plunged two fingers into her and she squealed. I covered her mouth with mine to eat up the screams, and I fucked her there up against the door. My thigh between her legs putting the pressure on my hand to be able to get deeper into her. Her hands gripped my arse and I knew that I would have marks and bruises. I didn’t care.

She came over my fingers, her knickers were soaked, I withdrew my fingers and slid down her body, taking the knickers down her legs and I licked her, taking up all of her juices, but I avoided her clit as I knew how sensitive it would be, after a few minutes I could feel her building back up again, I licked harder and brought my fingers to her clit and made her come again. Once she had come down from her high I could feel her starting to slide down the door. I held her close and picked her up, taking her over to the bed and laid her down as I had earlier in the day, but instead of kissing her and leaving her I lay by her and kissed her softly, her hands travelled over my body and she flipped me onto my back, her body covering mine, her hands in my hair pulling our faces as close we could and breathed into me “I love you Bernie” “I love you too Serena” I responded before she lowered her head and kissed me. She didn’t just kiss me on the lips, she kissed every single part of my body making me squirm underneath her. She brought me to several orgasms before I had to pull away from her. I was too sensitive I couldn’t take anymore, however I was still so turned on by her. I flipped her so she was lying on her stomach, and I covered her back with my body, my tongue playing with the shell of her ear as I plunged two fingers into her from behind. “Fuck” she screamed as I brought her to the edge again before she finally collapsed onto the bed covered in sweat and panting.

She lay there for several moments, trying to regulate her breathing. I lay down on my back next to her and finally she kicked off her heels and snuggled in close to me “Bernie, I can’t describe what I feel for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that won’t be easy with the distance and our jobs but I really hope we can sort something out”

“I love you so much Serena, I don’t want to spend my remaining years not being able to be in your arms, we will work this out” I promised her as I kissed her again.

We snuggled down and I pulled the duvet over our cooling bodies and we slept in each other’s arms for the whole night. Going back to my own room had never crossed my mind.   



	11. Final Conference Day

My alarm went off as usual at 6:30am, unfortunately the phone was still in my trouser pocket over by the door. I woke and tried to get out of bed as quietly and as quickly as possible so as not to wake Serena. We hadn’t had much sleep during the night as Serena had woke me with a kiss at around 2:00am and one thing led to another, we then spent the next hour or so making slow, lazy love before falling back to sleep into each other’s arms.

I climbed out of bed to retrieve my phone and turn the alarm off. I glanced back over at the bed as I placed the phone on the bedside table and looked at Serena. I don’t think I had even seen such a gorgeous sight first thing in the morning. She looked so precious and vulnerable in sleep, her arm thrown above her head, her hair standing up on end where my hands had run through it during our love making, soft sighs escaping her slightly open lips. I wanted to catch the moment forever, and I hesitated for only a moment before I picked my phone up again and took a picture of her.

As I crawled back into bed she turned and placed her hand over my middle, pulling me to her so my back was flush with her front, she breathed onto my neck and whispered “I hope that picture is for your eyes only”. I laughed “how the devil did you know I had taken a picture?” I asked in dismay “Good guess I suppose” Serena laughed back. I turned in her arms and kissed her “I promise that is for my eyes only, but you looked so beautiful there I just couldn’t resist”

I didn’t go for a run that morning, I didn’t need to burn off any sexual energy with a run when I could burn it off by making love to Serena again

Reluctantly at just after 8:00am I went back to my room to shower and dress ready for the last day. I knew Serena was speaking after lunch and I was really looking forward to hearing her speak about her speciality.

I had to pack most things back into my case as I was leaving later that evening, I would only be able to stay for the early evening meal of the formal reception this evening as I had a flight back to Glasgow. I had travelled down on the train because I had had time to do so, but I was back on shift tomorrow afternoon so I needed to get back at a decent hour this evening so I could get enough rest ready for my 12 hour shift. I knew it was going to be a wrench to say goodbye to Serena, but I was also pleased that we had a firm date in the diary to meet again.

I showered and dressed and threw my possessions into my case. Serena knocked on my door when she was ready and I let her in. She seemed shocked to see my case on the bed already almost packed “I have a flight from Gatwick back to Glasgow just after 10:00pm so I thought it best to pack most of my things now. Obviously I will have to bow out straight after the meal this evening unfortunately” I explained.

Serena looked disappointed, I took hold of her shoulder “I’m sorry, I’m on shift tomorrow afternoon, but we only have 9 days until you come and visit me, and we will make the most of every single second of you being there okay” I reassured her. She nodded and kissed me “I know, I’m just sad that we don’t get another night together that’s all” she replied

“Hey, come on, don’t be sad, 9 days and counting, now lets go and get some breakfast and some strong coffee hmmm”. We kissed again and I led her out of the room and down to reception. We filled our plates from the breakfast buffet and got coffee before we joined Fleur and Rachel at a table for four. We exchanged pleasantries, but we all seemed a little subdued and the conversations didn’t flow as well as they had previously. I tried to reassure Serena and placed my hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze, she turned and smiled at me, and I leant in to her and whispered “9 days, that’s all”. She nodded and smiled again and I squeezed her knee again before continuing with my breakfast.

The morning went smoothly and quickly and we broke for an early lunch with only two people speaking at the morning session. I found Serena and pulled her with me into a corner of the room “Hey, you okay?” I asked concerned that she wasn’t her usual self “Yes, I just hate the thought that you have to leave” She responded. “I know, I wish I didn’t have to, honestly I do, but as soon as I get back I will let you know, and we will speak tomorrow, and every day until you come up to see me okay. I promise you I am not walking off into the night never to be seen again, my heart couldn’t cope without having you in my life now Serena”. I looked around to make sure no one could see us, and I pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair a few times before pulling away.

“Thank you Bernie, I know you would never do that again, but I just can’t stop thinking about waking up in your arms, the distance is going to be a killer isn’t it?”

“Yes it will, but it will make the times we have together that much more special. Just think of the anticipation building until we see each other again. I feel like a bloody teenager not a 52 year old professional” I laughed. She laughed along with me and reluctantly pulled further away “come on we better get some food and coffee before my talk”. She pecked me on the lips and walked back to the buffet table. I watched as she walked away and my heart exploded at the love I felt for this woman.

Serena’s talk was amazing, she really did know her stuff, and the surgeries she had carried out had rarely been attempted by other surgeons. I’m sure I fell more in love with her at that time. If anyone thought I had had many questions thrown at me after my talk, well Serena had double the amount and she answered every single one before calmly walking from the podium to allow the last talk of the day to take place.

She came over and sat by me and Fleur, Rachel was to the other side of Fleur, and we all sat silently whilst Danielle, the Cardiologist gave the last talk. Then we were all free to head off for a couple of hours before meeting back for the formal evening meal at 5:30.

Me and Serena sat at the bar with Fleur and Rachel “So have you two thought any more of the future?” Fleur asked as we sipped our drinks, Serena sighed “That’s something we still need to discuss when we meet up next weekend. I know Scotland isn’t far away, but its not just around the corner is it?” “Ah but Serena if you love someone you make the effort” Fleur replied. “Oh I know that Fleur and its not that I won’t be making the effort, its just going to be hard saying goodbye” she turned to look at me and gave me a shy smile. I smiled back and took her hand interlinking our fingers.

“Anyway Fleur” I started “What about you two? Have you plans to see each other after today? I enquired with a raised eyebrow.

“We have indeed, we have already compared shifts and will be meeting up next week” she looked longingly at Rachel, and Rachel returned the look. Me and Serena exchanged a look and decided to leave them to it. I doubt they even noticed we had gone.

We headed back up to Serena’s room, taking a drink with us. We sat at the table overlooking the garden. “I will look for flights for you tomorrow” I started “Get it all planned ready? Are you able to come up on the Friday evening? Im scheduled on till 5 that day so if you are able that would be brilliant” I asked. Serena took out her phone and checked her shifts “I’m down to work until 6, so yes we could look for flights for the Friday evening. I can take everything with me and go from work to the airport”. She seemed excited at the prospect of an extra night up in Scotland with me “Let’s look at flights now”. I said taking my phone out “no time like the present”

I searched Bristol to Glasgow flights for the following Friday “there’s one at 8:10pm, gets you in to Glasgow at 9:25pm” I showed her “oh that would be perfect” she beamed, “What’s the return flight time?” I checked for her “Erm there is one at 9:55pm on the Sunday evening, or you could stay the Sunday night and go back on the Monday morning depending on you’re shifts, I know I’m in at 11:00am on the Monday morning so you could get the 8:55am, which gets you to Bristol at 10:05am if that gives you time to get to work”

Serena looked her shifts “I’m not in until the afternoon on the Monday so that would be perfect” she stated getting her card from her bag and handing it to me so that I could book the flights for her, entering her email address so she could print off the tickets.

We were both excited now that we had booked the flights and we had a plan of action. “I’ll pick up some take out before I pick you up from the airport so we can eat in and relax” I smiled and leant over and kissed her. I checked my watch as I did and noted it was 4:45pm “I had better go and get showered and changed” I kissed her again “I’ll knock for you just before 5:30 okay”. She nodded and reluctantly let me go, our finger tips touching till the last second.

I showered and washed my hair, and pulled out my formal outfit from the wardrobe. I dried my hair and made sure everything was packed in my case. I was going to check out on the way down and store my case in the luggage room until I had to leave. I had a taxi booked for 8:15 to get me to the airport, it wasn’t far and I knew it would get me there in plenty of time to check in and get to my gate before it closed. I only had hand luggage after all.

I slipped on my outfit and my shoes, checked I hadn’t left anything behind, and picked up my case.

I knocked on Serena’s door and was taken aback when she opened it in an emerald green knee length dress which accentuated all of her curves and left just enough to the imagination “Wow” was all I managed to say. She looked me up and down, from my stiletto heels, to my cigarette leg black satin trousers, up to my light blue blouse and my black waistcoat, I had my jacket slung over my shoulder hanging from my finger “wow yourself, bloody hell Bernie, what are you trying to do to me?” She pulled me and my case into her room and kissed me hard for a few minutes “I know we don’t have time for more but believe me this image will be on my mind until I see you next” she wiped her mouth, reapplied her lipstick and took my arm as we left her room and headed to the lift.

I stood beside her in the lift, my heels were higher than hers and from my position, if I tilted my head closer to her I had an amazing view of her cleavage “eyes front solider” she laughed, and I blushed that I had been caught out staring “Hey” I said “This is the image that I will have on my mind till next Friday, fair is far after all”.

We were both laughing as we entered the reception area, I went off and checked out and stored my case before joining Serena at the bar. I was wolf whistled by Fleur as I got closer, and Serena hit her on the arm and told her to behave, but then a few minutes later she paid us no more notice as Rachel walked in the room in a stunning floor length red dress and Fleur only had eyes for her.

We had a quick drink and then headed to our table, Serena had gone ahead and rearranged it that Rachel was sitting on our table next to Fleur, she had switched her with the boring ENT surgeon and we were all quite thankful for that fact.

The food was amazing and before we knew it we were being served dessert. The sound that came out of Serena’s mouth when she took a spoonful of chocolate cake and clotted cream was almost sinful, and I cursed the fact that I was on shift tomorrow and that I would have to leave soon. I guessed she was doing it for my benefit and I gave her a glare “Tease” I whispered in her ear “I have no idea what you mean” she coyly responded before taking another mouthful.

It wasn’t long before I had to say my goodbyes, and at just before 8:00pm me and Fleur hugged, and I thanked her again for the pep talk on the first night. I said goodbye to Rachel and said that I hoped to see them both soon, and then me and Serena were heading to reception to get my case before waiting outside for my taxi to arrive.

We stood close, with Serena standing in front of me with my arms around her pulling her as close as I could get her. We didn’t say anything, I think we were both too scared that the tears would fall. We just held each other and exchanged kisses. The 15 minutes went quicker than any 15 minutes had ever gone in my life and then the taxi was there in front off me waiting for me to get in. I kissed Serena again, one last time before I saw her the following week. “I love you” she said as she pulled away “I love you too Serena”. “Let me know when you board and when you land” “I will, and I will call you when I get home if you want me to”. “Definitely” she stated as I got in the taxi and rolled down the window so I could take her hand one last time. I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed it before letting go and allowing the taxi to pull away. I could feel the tears stinging at the corner of my eyes, and as the taxi turned the corner and I saw Serena out of the window I saw her wiping away tears.


	12. And my dear we shall meet again soon

My flight was uneventful, and as promised I had text Serena when I was boarding and when I landed an hour and 15 minutes later. I got a taxi back to my flat, kicked my heels off, it had been a while since I had worn heels for so long, and popped my case in my bedroom before heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on. As I was spooning coffee into my mug I dialled Serena’s number, it only rang twice before she answer.

“I miss you already” were her first words “Im here in the hotel room and all I can smell is you”

I missed her too. “I can still smell your perfume on my blouse, I think I may sleep with it under my nose this evening” I laughed as I poured the water into my cup and took it into my bedroom. I placed my cup on the bedside table unbuttoned my waistcoat and trousers and lay on the bed.

“I can’t believe the events of the last few days. I honestly never thought you would ever know how I feel about you, let alone feel the same way Serena, I am so glad that I came”

“Hmm in more ways than one” Serena giggled on the other end of the line. I honked out a great laugh and took a sip of my coffee “I’m really glad you came too Bernie, the last few days have just been beyond words, I can’t explain how you make me feel”. “I know Serena, I know, I feel the same way, I can’t wait to see you next weekend”

We spoke for a little longer before we both started yawning and we reluctantly said goodnight, promising to speak again the following day.

The following few days at work were hectic, and I worked longer hours that I was rostered to work, but needs must in my career, you can’t just clock off half way through a surgery, but me and Serena managed to speak everyday, even if for just 5 minutes when we were shovelling a quick bite to eat into our mouths.

Before I knew it it was 5:00pm on Friday evening and I was actually going to be leaving on time after scrubbing out of my last surgery and handing over to my colleague Ash who was covering the evening shift. “Don’t worry Bernie, we won’t bother you the weekend” Ash winked as I handed over Mr Anderson’s patient notes. I had told Ash all about the conference (well most of it) and meeting Serena again after all these year, and that she was coming for a visit. My sexual orientation was not something I shouted from the roof tops, but neither did I keep it a secret, after all Ash and a lot of my team had been there the night I had met Claudia. “I should bloody well hope not Ash” I laughed as I hit him on the arm and walked off.

By 5:30 I was back home. I had intended on ordering in a takeaway before I was due to pick Serena up from the airport but the day before whilst shopping I had picked up the ingredients for lasagne, and had also picked up some garlic bread, and several bottles of the finest Shiraz I could find.

I set about making the lasagne, and by the time I was finished my kitchen work surfaces looked as though a two year old had been in there, I was a messy cook, I had béchamel sauce all over the side, and over myself, mince had splattered all over the hob when I had been frying it off, and I was pretty sure I had lost at least half an onion down the side. I popped the lasagne in the oven and set the timer before setting out to tidy the kitchen up. It was almost 6:30, I had heard from Serena about 6:15 to tell me that she had just changed and was heading out to the airport. I asked her to let me know when she had boarded. I had her flight number so could keep a track on when she was due to land, but I had every intention of being at the airport in plenty of time to pick her up.

Once I had cleaned the kitchen I stripped and remade the bed and then showered and changed, putting on my trademark skinny black jeans, and teaming it with a long, black and white checked blouse.

I lit a few candles around the flat to get rid of the smell of fried mince and onions, and opened a couple of windows. I took the lasagne out once it was ready and left it on top of the hob to cool. I couldn’t relax, I was excited for Serena to get here. I couldn’t wait to see her again.

I chose a few songs from Spotify and put them on my playlist ready for later. Serena had text to say she was just boarding so I spent the next half hour straightening pictures and ornaments (not that I had many) and fluffing up cushions.

Half an hour before I knew Serena was due to land I set out. It didn’t take long to get to the airport, but I wanted to be in arrivals when she got there.

After parking up and making my way into the airport I checked again to make sure the flight was on time. I knew it was as I had checked before I left the house, but I was nervous.

There were not many people in arrivals, it was a Friday evening, most people were out on the town, or heading out of the Country. I paced until I saw that the flight had landed and then I stood and waited. I knew she wouldn’t be long as she only had hand luggage with her. I stood directly opposite the doors I knew she would be coming through, and then I saw her. She broke into a huge smile when she saw me, and my face almost split in two with the smile that was beaming on my face. She practically ran towards me, dropped her case by my feet and flung her arms round my neck. I swung her around and then kissed her. I didn’t care who was around and who was watching, I had missed her so much. You always miss something more when you know what it is you were missing out on.

We walked arm in arm to the car, me carrying her case. I kissed her again up against the side of the car before I opened the door for her and stowed her case in the back. I was glad she only had a small case for hand luggage because I drove a soft top sports car with very little room in the boot.

“Reliving your youth are you Bernie” Serena laughed as I climbed into the drivers side “hmmm you could say that” I replied as I turned the key in the ignition and headed out of the airport. We drove to my flat with her hand on my thigh. I was so looking forward to spending a few days with her.

When we got back to the flat I showed her where everything was and she asked if I would mind if she unpacked and showered before we had food “of course not, there are clean towels in the bathroom, and use whatever you need, there is a dressing gown on the back of the door if you need one”. She kissed me and I left her to it whilst I opened the wine to allow it to breath and popped the garlic bread in the oven before portioning up the lasagne.

15 minutes later Serena was sliding her arms around my waist as I was pouring the wine. I turned in her arms and put my hands around her back and pulled her in for a kiss “find everything you needed?” I asked. “Yes thank you, your shower is lovely by the way. Hmmm that smells amazing, did you make it all yourself”. “Well I made the lasagne, the garlic bread is from Tesco. Would you like a glass of wine before we eat” She nodded and I handed her a glass and led her through to the living room. “I love your flat Bernie, its so cosy” she said as she sank into one side of the sofa “I’m glad you like it, thank you”. I sat next to her and we instantly locked our fingers together. “This past week has been so long without you Bernie, I can’t believe I have gone 25 years without you” “Well you are here now” I squeezed her hand “and we will make the most of the time we have together”

We spent the next half an hour catching up on our weeks, and then I went off to do the food, putting some music on as I made by way out of the living room.

When I returned with two steaming plates of lasagne, green salad and garlic bread, Serena was sitting with her head tilted back, a smile on her face whilst she hummed along to Air Supply’s ‘I’m all out of love’. I smiled at the image in front of me and was once again struck with a longing to have this every day. She opened her eyes and smiled taking the tray from me, and we tucked into our food. The noises she made whilst eating were teetering on the brink of downright criminal, but I took it that she was enjoying. After the last mouthful she placed her fork down and declared “That was the best lasagne I have ever had, who knew the great Major Wolfe was an exceptional cook, and an amazing lover”. I blushed slightly at the compliment, I suppose I still wasn’t used to having so many bestowed on me.

I took our empty plates into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher. I didn’t use it often, but there was no way I was standing there washing up when I had a beautiful woman sat in my living room awaiting my return.

I made my way back to the sofa and lay down with my head in Serena’s lap, her hands instantly went to my hair, they always seemed to gravitate to it “I always wanted to run my fingers through you hair. I don’t think I ever really realised how much I was in love with you until you went away, I knew why you did though, and I suppose if you hadn’t then we wouldn’t have done everything we have in our lives, the travel, the jobs, children and grandchildren” she signed “Im just sorry its taken us 25 years to find each other again Serena, I really am. I should have visited you when I moved back to the UK, but my heart couldn’t take the possibility of rejection. I am now chastising myself that the last almost 3 years I could have been in your arms”

“Everything for a reason though Bernie, that’s what I always think. Things happen at a time when they are meant to happen, so this is obviously our time now, to spend whatever years we have left making each other happy”

I sat up and swung my legs off the sofa, standing up I held out my hand “Dance with me?” I asked. She didn’t hesitate and took my hand, I held her close as Cyndi Lauper started singing ‘Time After Time’. “This song has always made me think of you Serena. The words always brought you to mind, no matter who I was with or where in the world I was. I have never danced to this song with anyone, not even when they played it at my wedding reception and Marcus tried to get me up to dance to it. I couldn’t, because as far as I was concerned, this was our song”

We held each other close and swayed to the music, hands roaming over backs, and up to necks to play with the short hairs there. We moved in sync, like we were always meant to fit together. As the song finished and Celine Dion’s ‘Falling Into You’ came on, I lifted her head with a finger under the chin and kissed her, a long, slow kiss filled with all the love I had, and then I grabbed my phone, took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

We didn’t ravish each other and rip clothes off like you would have imagined after a week apart. No, we undressed ourselves slowly whilst watching the other, then we climbed into the bed, Serena to the right, me to the left, and we met in the middle with soft kisses and strokes of fingers down backs, and sides, making each other giggle when we found a particularly ticklish spot. I had always been ticklish, and Serena seemed to find each and every ticklish spot. I managed to keep from laughing too much, and I rolled her onto her back in the centre of the bed, pulled her arms up above her head and stroked down the insides of her arms, she seemed to be a little ticklish on the insides of her elbows, but my kisses stopped her laughter.

As slowly as I could I kissed up and down her body, little butterfly kisses, followed by my tongue making patterns of love on her skin, writing our names and drawing love hearts. She was sighing with pleasure, and unlike the last time we were together she wasn’t trying to hurry me along. I could still see the hunger in her eyes, but I think the last time we were together she may have thought it could well be the last, so she wanted me hard and fast, but this time I made love to her slowly. Every inch of her body had the attention of my tongue and fingers, as I brought her to one orgasm and then another, never quite letting her come right down from the last one before bringing her to the edge again.

She gave as good as she got and soon had me moaning with pleasure. We made love over and over for hours, until neither of us could keep our eyes open anymore, and the first lights of the day were starting to appear behind the curtains. I didn’t mind, neither of us had to be up at any specific time in the morning. I knew we needed to discuss our relationship, but for now I was happy in the thought that we were together in this moment. In her arms I had the best sleep I had ever had since moving into the flat. But when I woke she wasn’t there.

I stretched awake, not knowing what time it was and felt for Serena to bring her in close to me, when I felt an empty bed beside me I panicked for a few moments, before the smell of coffee came drifting in through the open bedroom door, and she suddenly appeared with two steaming cups of coffee, handing me one as she crawled back into bed and snuggled into my side. I sighed with relief and contentment and pulled her closer.

 

 

 


	13. Glasgow to Holby and Beyond!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never in fact visited Glasgow, so know nothing of its sights and town. However, I did ask my friend Google, so I know the Gallery of Modern Art is a real place.
> 
> Also a nod in this chapter to someone who I have on good authority is enjoying this fic 😉 you will know who you are! Haha.
> 
> Hope you all enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing. Its always so nice to read the feedback and see people like it!! Thank you for the comments and the kudos. This isnt quite the end.... there will be more! 😜😘

After our coffee and cwtches in bed, we decided that no matter how much we would like to stay there all day, that we would make the most of the decent Scottish weather and head out to see a few of the sights.

Strolling along hand in hand without a care in the world we headed over to the Gallery of Modern Art. We both liked art, and appreciated it, Serena more than I, but I knew a nice piece of artwork when I saw one. The gallery was busy with it being a Saturday, but we had a good hour or so stroll around taking in the stunning artwork before heading to the little café inside the gallery for a hot chocolate.

“So, how are we going to move forward with this relationship Bernie?” Serena asked cautiously. I took her hand over the table and rubbed my thumb back and forth over her knuckles. “Heavens Serena I really don’t know, but all I do know is that I want to make it work whatever it takes. I’ve never felt completely whole without you, its like you are the missing piece of me and to lose you again would make me fall apart. I suppose we will have to travel as much as our shifts will allow, and even meet half way if we need to. I just know that I need, and want, you to be my future”

She gave me a loving smile, her eyes twinkling and creasing a little at the edges. God how I loved this woman.

“Then that is what we shall do, we will make it work, travel whenever we can to each other, or as you say meet half way, because honest Bernie, I don’t even want to imagine my future without you in it either”

We finished our hot chocolates, pulled on our jackets, and headed back into the streets. “How about a walk through the town and have a look at some of the shops, there is quite a varied selection, not that I manage to get out here much to be honest with my shifts”. So her arm linked through mine we made our way to the town, through side streets, peeking into one shop after another, not in any rush.

We walked into a little side street which seemed to be holding a craft fair, Serena tugged onto my hand and pulled me along with her, she loved crafts and trinkets, and who was I to deny her this pleasure. We strolled along looking at the different stalls before she pulled me up outside a quaint little shop called ‘Crafty Linda’s’. “Oh Bernie look at this place, it looks adorable, lets go in and have a look”. I didn’t argue, well couldn’t as I was pulled along behind Serena.

The little chime above the door tinkled as we walked in, the place was amazing, there were handmade crafts everywhere from clay ornaments, to hand crocheted scarves, to idyllic prints and framed photographs of local Scottish landmarks. We had a browse around, but we didn’t buy anything, we could always come back again the next time Serena was here if we wanted to. We nodded to the lovely lady behind the counter on our way out and exchanged smiles as I took Serena’s hand in mind, I was sure I had seen the lady wink at us as I did so but I wasn’t sure.

The rest of the weekend was taken up with long, slow love making, lazy walks, and a bit of sightseeing. Before we knew it it was Monday morning and I was dropping Serena back to the airport for her flight home. “Don’t go” I begged as I pinned her to the car in the car park and kissed her. “I don’t want to go Bernie, I really don’t, I hate the thought that I won’t see you for two weeks”. We had checked our shifts and unfortunately we were working near enough opposite shifts for the next two weeks and there was just no way that we could get together in that time. We both knew this was going to be hard, but I don’t think I had appreciated just how hard it was going to be after this weekend to say goodbye again. I could feel the tears pricking at the corner of my eyes but I was determined not to cry, that would only upset Serena even more and I hated the thought of her being upset on the flight.

“I promise when we see each other next it will be so worth it Serena” I kissed her and ran my tongue along her bottom lip, she granted me access and we kissed until we ran out of breath and time. I walked her into the airport and watched her check in. I grabbed her before she was about to walk through to departures “I love you Serena, don’t ever forget that, we will make this work, I promise you” “I love you too Bernie” She melted into another kiss before she really did have to leave to go through to departures.

I stood there long after she was out of sight, just rooted to the spot. This was going to be harder than I thought it was.

The following two weeks were awful, I missed Serena so much. We text as often as we could, but working almost opposite shifts it was difficult to find the time to talk. It was definitely not out of sight out of mind, it was most certainly absence makes the heart grow fonder, as by the time I saw her again I was more in love with her than ever.

I had travelled down to Bristol on the Friday evening, she was unable to pick me up from the airport as my flight got in before her shift was due to end, but I told her not to worry, I would make my way over to Holby to her house and just wait in a local pub until she told me she was home. However, when I made it to Bristol I changed my mind. I didn’t get a taxi to a pub close to her home, I got a taxi to Holby city Hospital. I knew there was another hour or so before her shift was due to end, so I thought I could wait there for her.

As I walked into the hospital and was walking passed the little café just inside the door I heard a familiar voice “Ms Wolfe, how lovely to see you, its been a while”, “Henrik”. I responded with a smile, “what are you doing here?” “Bernie surely I should be asking you that question, being as I am CEO here” “Ahh” I responded “yes I suppose you should be here then, I’m just here to meet a friend”

“Please, sit and have a coffee with me then Bernie, it would be nice to catch up” he indicated to a nearby table “I would love to Henrik thank you” I responded and he went off to get me a coffee, “I do need to keep a look out for Serena though” I took a seat facing the hospital to make sure I wouldn’t miss her “Ahh its Ms Campbell you are here to meet then, I didn’t know that you two knew each other, though she did mentioned she had bumped into an old ‘acquaintance’ when she was at the conference”. He actually raised an eyebrow at the work acquaintance “Yes, me and Serena go back years Henrik, it was nice to catch up with her”

“I assume then that you are the reason why she has had a smile on her face since she returned?” I almost choked on my coffee, what had she told people, I didn’t care but I was sure she wouldn’t want everyone in the hospital to know “Well we did have a good catch up yes” I could feel the blush crawling up my face. “Bernie, I have known Serena for years now, and I know when something has made her really happy, and she has only had that smile on her face since that conference, so if it isn’t you, then she must have met someone else whilst there”. I didn’t want to speak out of turn, but also I didn’t want him thinking she had a bloke on the go either. I knew Henrik, had met him many many years ago when I had a brief spell at a hospital in Sweden, they were setting up a new trauma unit and had personally asked for me. I knew Henrik was not one to speak out of turn, or to gossip, but still.

He seemed to sense that I didn’t want to discuss it, so he asked me what I had been up to the last few years, and I told him about moving back to Glasgow and the work I had been doing there. “You know that we will be looking for a trauma surgeon in a few months when our trauma centre opens, if you fancy a move, you know where to find me” he stood and placed a hand on shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking off, I heard him say as he was just out of sight “Ah Miss Campbell, I do believe you have a visitor waiting in Pulses for you”. I stood and grabbed my case and headed towards the entrance of the café “Bernie” She exclaimed as she noticed me, turning to Henrik and saying goodbye. As he was walking away he turned and said to me “Think about it Bernie” and then he held his hand up in a goodbye gesture and walked away.

“How do you know Henrik? And think about what?” Serena asked as we walked to the double doors to exit the hospital “I’ll tell you over a drink” I answered. I wanted to take her in my arms, but I didn’t think she would like that with people she worked with around, but just as I was thinking it she linked her arm with mine and pulled me to her side “Pub or home”, she asked with a sultry smile on her face “Oh home McKinnie, most definitely home”. I couldn’t wait to be alone with her, it had been way too long.

As we approached her car she slid her hand down my arm and linked her fingers with mine. That made by heart pound so hard, this public display of affection at her place of work.

When we arrived at Serena’s we didn’t have a drink and we didn’t talk, we just walked hand in hand up to her bedroom and made love like there was no tomorrow, worshiping each other’s body’s.

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, sorry.
> 
> Once again... I have never visited Sweden, but I know the hospital exists, as for whether they have a trauma unit there... well I don’t know, but it’s AU, so I suppose I’m allowed a little leeway 😉
> 
> Enjoy, and thanks as always for reading xx

We eventually made it down from the bedroom in need of food and drink. We sat on opposite sides of the sofa, turned in with our knees touching sharing a plate of cheese, crackers and grapes, a glass of wine each on the coffee table.

“So, come on then, what was Henrik on about, actually first of all, how do you even know him?” Serena asked whilst sinfully sucking a grape into her mouth.

“Well, first of all I know him from when I was sent over to Karolinska University Hospital in a place called Solna, Sweden. Henrik was working there at the time as a general surgeon. I was requested by them to help set up a trauma unit there. The hospital was originally a place for Army Surgeons to train, and I suppose they still felt a strong connection to the Army. They personally requested that the British Army send me over to help train and over see the opening. That’s how me and Henrik met. I was there for about 6 months, and we got to know each other a little. We kept in touch for a little while afterwards, but unfortunately lost touch when he left Sweden. I had no idea he was CEO at your hospital” I explained.

“Henrik is lovely isn’t he, such a kind soul”

“He is, and he seems to care a lot for you Serena. I didn’t tell him anything, but he did ask me if I was the reason you were smiling more since you came back from the conference. I neither confirmed or denied, just told him that we had caught up after knowing each other many years ago. I didn’t want to say the wrong thing, and obviously I had no idea what you had told him”

Serena reached over and rubbed my knee “It’s fine Bernie. I did mention to Henrik that I had run into an old friend and that we had caught up. I suppose the twinkle in my eye and the huge smile I have had on my face since our reunion has kind of given the game away. It’s certainly not something I have discussed with anyone there though. I have mentioned you to Eleanor, and Jason. Jason as always had a million questions when I told him you were a former Army Major. I can only apologise in advance for the multitude of questions you will inevitably get from him when you eventually meet him”

“And what about Eleanor?” I asked tentatively. I knew from brief snippets of messages over the years that Eleanor was not a golden child and had temper tantrums. I could only imagine what her reaction had been. I dared to ask, but I knew that if me and Serena were to make a go of this then I had to know what she really thought of it all.

“She actually surprised me in all honestly. I told her that I had met up with an old university friend, and she saw right through me, again it must have been the twinkle and the smile” She laughed around another grape “She simply looked at me and said ‘Well a bit late in the day for a lesbian awakening, but if you are happy so be it’. I must admit that threw me off a bit, but I didn’t mention anymore after that until I was coming up to see you, and all she said was for me to have fun. I am therefore hoping when you eventually meet my delightful daughter, that she will be civil at least”

I leant over and picked up my wine, taking a sip before passing Serena hers. We sat in silence for a few moments before Serena remembered her earlier question. “So now I have established how you know Henrik, are you going to tell me what he meant when he told you to, and I quote, think about it Bernie” She actually made quotation marks with her fingers as she said it, and I had to laugh. She slapped me on the leg and I mock sulked for a second.

“Well, if you must know, he told me that they would be looking for a trauma surgeon in a couple of months, and said if I fancy a move then I know where he is. I think he was trying to suggest that I apply to be the trauma surgeon for your new unit”

“No shit Sherlock, that is exactly what he was suggesting” she suddenly put her glass back on the table, bounced up and grabbed my arms, almost spilling my wine down me. She took the glass off me and placed it on the table, took my hands, looked me in the eye and said “well, would you consider it?”

I adored my position in Glasgow, and my colleagues there, but this was my future, this was our future, I didn’t hesitate “yes, if you think we could work together, and be in a relationship”. “Oh Bernie, of course we could. I would love nothing more than to work along side you. You do realise that we would be co-leads. We would run the trauma unit and AAU together?” “What about your mate Ric who is co-leading at the moment?” I asked “He’s off up to a different ward, hence why the trauma surgeon job comes as co-lead” Serena practically screeched.

“Serena, there are many things we need to discuss if I am going to apply for the position, we will also need to met each other’s families. If we are going to make this work, then I want everyone to be honest with each other and I want at least for our families to be able to be civil with one another. Cameron is working down in London now, and Charlotte is based in Bristol, so it would be nice to be closer to them both too. There is so much to discuss and think about, like where will I live”

“Well, I know that it may not be the best plan as this, us, is still all quite new, but you could move in here” she suggested. I wanted nothing more than to live with her, but as she said this was all so new to us both, we really didn’t want to rush into working and living together.

“Eventually I would love to live with you Serena, but do you think that jumping straight in to working with each other and living together would be too quick?”

“Bernie if it were up to me I would have you move in right now. I want to spend every second I can with you. I want to share my life and my home with you, I want us to argue over whose turn it is to put the bins out, whose turn it is to pick milk up, or take Guinevere to the park. But I understand what you mean, if you want to find your own little place, then I would be okay with that, as long as we were able to see each other more often than we can now”

“It’s a big decision Serena. I love my job, and my colleagues up in Glasgow, but I so badly want to be here with you. I don’t think I can cope the rest of my life only having you at weekends, and that’s not even every weekend I know. As for us living together, how about we give it a trial run? I have leave to take, I’m sure you have banked enough hours to take some time off before the trauma unit opens. Why don’t we spend a week together, here, or abroad, somewhere we can be a proper couple, doing couple things, see if we can get on for longer than a weekend?”

She leant into me, so close there wasn’t much between us “I would love to spend a week with you” and then she kissed me. I kind of forgot any reservations I may have had at jumping straight in to living with her right at that moment, the thought that I could have this woman and these kisses every day and night, overtook any other thoughts.

As we snuggled into each other on the sofa I thought about what I would be giving up in Scotland, but what I would be gaining here. There really wasn’t a decision to be made. I had waited 25 years to see the love of my life again, she was my future, she was the only thing I wanted my future to be. I didn’t see me not making the decision to apply for the job, or moving down here to be with her, and I certainly at that moment in time, didn’t see me wanting to live anywhere else, apart from in this delightful leafy detached. I had never been the suburban housewife, taking the bins out in my slippers, but for Serena I would do it all.

 


	15. To Jersey and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Glasgow and Sweden, I do actually know Jersey as I lived there for a couple of years, though most places I frequented no longer exist.
> 
> But the shot of booze at the end of the Indonesian meal is so true! It was vile, but we still had one the second and third time we went back!!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter xx

So here we were three weeks later on a sunny Thursday afternoon in the departures lounge of Bristol airport. I had flown in from Glasgow literally in time to meet Serena at check in for us to check in for our flight to Jersey. We had toyed with the idea of heading off to Spain or Portugal but we had both wanted to visit Jersey, me mainly because I wanted to visit the German Underground Hospital that was built during the War, which was never actually used, and also was interested in the German occupation of the Island during the Second World War. Plus the beaches were amazing and St Brelade’s was one of the most stunning beaches on the Island from what I had seen when looking online. We had looked at staying at a hotel near the beach in St Brelade’s but they were just so expensive, we could have had a fortnight in the Canaries all inclusive for the same price.

In the end we had settled on St Helier. It was the main town on Jersey, the hotel, the Marina Metro Hotel, was right on the Promenade and close to the Marina where all the expensive yachts were moored, and the bus station was around the corner. Nothing was too far in Jersey when you consider the island is only 9 miles by 5 miles.

So here we were sipping wine at a small table by the window in departures waiting for the call that we were boarding. We sat next to each other and I had my arm around Serena’s shoulders as she was leaning into me. We had a few looks off people, but the majority just smiled and nodded and went about their day. I did hear a little girl ask her mum why we were cuddling together, and the mother replied “well they are obviously in love sweetheart, that’s what people do when they are in love”. I glanced over and smiled at her and she gave me a shy smile back.

Then our flight was being called. It was a short flight over to Jersey only taking an hour and before we knew it we were grabbing our luggage from the carousel and heading out of the airport to a waiting taxi.

The drive from the airport in St Peter down to St Helier took only about 15 minutes, so by 3:30 we were checking into our hotel. As soon as we walked into the room and popped our cases down, we opened the double doors onto the balcony to let the breeze in. I stood leaning against the railings taking in the view over the sea to France. St Malo was literally an hour away by ferry and I had suggested that maybe we would spend the day over there on Saturday. Serena’s arms came around my waist as she leant into my back and kissed my neck. We had only managed a very brief visit in the three weeks prior when I was attending a course in Birmingham and she had driven up to spend the night with me.

“It’s so beautiful here Bernie, do you think we can stay forever?” I turned in her arms and kissed her, running my hands up and down her back. She shivered and I knew it wasn’t from the cold as it was lovely and warm out. I walked her backwards into the room still kissing her, after removing her blouse I bestowed kisses all the way from her throat down to the button on her trousers and then licked my way back up, making a beeline for her right breast. I always seemed to gravitate to that one first for some reason, and it was no different to the left. I unhooked her bra and slipped the straps down her arms before taking her left breast in my hand and her right in my mouth. She moaned with pleasure. A little louder than I had expected her to, so I pushed her down onto the bed and turned to close the double doors. I didn’t want the whole Promenade to hear us.

Joining Serena back on the bed I continued my tongues journey over her upper body, I could feel her vibrating with lust underneath me. I knew what she wanted and what she needed, and I knew what I wanted to give her, but I loved this body so much I wanted to savour every inch of it. Finally making my way back up to her lips I pecked her with a feather light kiss and then another, and then another until her arms came around me and into my hair and pulled me down so our teeth crashed together, tongues fighting to taste as much of the other as it could. Her right hand made its way down my body to my arse and grabbed it hard pulling me in closer, rutting against me, and then before I could even think she flipped me over and had me pinned to the bed by my wrists. Her bare breasts brushing against my still clothed body. She kissed me hard taking my breath away, then as quickly as she started, she stopped, straddled me and said “You are way to overdressed Ms Wolfe” and she proceeded to undress me as slowly as she could, kissing each bit of skin as soon as it was exposed. I don’t think there was a part of me she didn’t kiss, and then her mouth was hovering over my pussy, she looked up at me like the cat who had got the cream, stuck out her tongue and licked the length of my entrance before her mouth attached to my clit and her fingers entered me. I bucked at the sensation of her two fingers and her tongue bringing me to the edge. My one hand was gripping the headboard above me, whilst the other was in her hair scraping my short nails over her scalp, she moaned at the sensation and sucked harder. I was so close to the edge and then with one more thrust and a powerful suck on my clit I was coming.

After I had come down from that fabulous orgasm, Serena crawled up my body and kissed me, I could taste myself on her tongue and I moaned into her mouth. We kissed until I had regained the use of my body, and then it was my turn to finished what I had started.

“Now its you who is too overdressed McKinnie, lets get these off you shall we” and I unbuttoned her trousers and then pulled the zip down with my teeth before pulling them off her. I continued with my exploration of her body with my tongue until she begged me to take her over the edge “Please Bernie, I need you, please” and with that I stopped the teasing and gave her what she wanted. I was sure that I would have bruises on my scalp from where her fingers were trying to push my head down and keep me in place, but I didn’t care as she came in my mouth. I brought her down from it slowly with gentle kisses, and then we lay together breathing hard.

“God I’ve missed you” I leant over and kissed her.

We stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until the need for food inevitably crept in, and then we showered (separately as neither of us could promise not to start something in the shower, that could be for another day), dressed and headed down to the hotel restaurant for something to eat. Serena decided on seafood linguine, and I decide on duck a l’orange, and it was absolutely stunning. We didn’t bother with dessert and decided to head of into the town to find a cocktail bar.

We strolled along hand in hand, the early evening sun still rather high in the sky and headed to the main town until we found a lovely place called Mimosa. The place was lovely and we ordered a cocktail and went and sat in the Lantern Courtyard which was exactly what it said. A Courtyard lit with lanterns, perfect for a romantic night out. No one batted an eyelid that we were two women so obviously in love and we settled at a little table for two holding hands over the table, we pulled our chairs round so we were sitting close to each other and exchanged several kisses.

We ended up having several different cocktails, a few that neither of us had had before, but we finished the night with a Woo Woo each before heading back to the hotel. It was such a peaceful evening and we were exhausted. We curled up in bed with my arm around Serena and her head tucked into my chest. It didn’t take us both long to drift off to sleep, the alcohol definitely helped.

The following morning we had a lie in and missed breakfast so went for a stroll and found a little café before heading off to the Underground Hospital. We found out that the bus stopped close to it, so we hopped on and headed off.

It was a very strange experience walking around down in the tunnels that the hospital had meant to be built in. The hospital had never actually been used due to the war ending before it was even finished. It wasn’t even a building, it was just a series of tunnels with old hospital beds and the like. There had been some little museums built within the tunnel which showed items for the 30’s and 40’s along with German Forces memorabilia. This was a German built facility as the Germans had occupied the Island during the war. It was freezing down the tunnels, so when we came out we snuggled together and headed back to the bus stop to head back into St Helier.

We lazed around for the rest of the day, we walked on the beach, we walked through the town to the stone cows, and had silly photographs taken with them.

The evening was a lazy one also and we had food in the restaurant in the hotel again and then headed up with drinks to sit on the balcony overlooking the sea. It was so peaceful and everything just felt so right. Being with Serena felt right, and even after just 24 hours in Jersey, just the two of us, I had made a decision. I kept the decision to myself though, and thought I would wait until we were back home before informing Serena.

Saturday was glorious and we headed over to the ferry and popped along to St Malo for the day. It was beautiful, all cobbled streets, Crepe shops on every corner, and I fell in love with it. I vowed that we would come back here for a holiday one day. We found an Indonesian restaurant and went in for an early tea before heading back to the ferry. I have no idea what the liquor was that the barman brought over at the end of our meals, but I could taste it and feel it burning my throat for the rest of the evening.

The rest of our week in jersey was slow and lazy. We made love slow and lazy too, and we also made passionate love up against the door as we couldn’t even make it to the bed. Spending this week with Serena had been the best week or my life so far, and I couldn’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

We both cried a little when we landed back at Bristol, knowing that I had to get my flight back to Glasgow, but as we walked through arrivals I took Serena over to a corner. “I’ve made a decision, Serena”. She looked at me with a look of wonder on her face, and simply waited for me to speak again. “Im going to send my CV to Henrik as soon as I get back home and apply for the position. This past week with you has made me realise 100% that I cannot keep leaving you. I can’t do it to you, or myself. I want you, I need you, if you will still have me”. She didn’t answer at first and just stood there looking at me, then her lips were on mine and she was speaking in between kisses “yes, yes, yes”


	16. Chapter 16

As I sat with my laptop on my lap and a glass of whiskey by my side, compiling an email to Henrik, I looked around my living room. It was a beautiful little cosy flat. Not big in the slightest, but it was comfortable and cosy and I liked it. Very few possessions in here were actually mine. Just a few pictures and ornaments really. The flat had come fully furnished so I only needed to buy a few bits and bobs.

I knew Glasgow wasn’t the other side of the world. It was only just over 370 miles away from Serena, but that was over 370 miles too far from Serena. I didn’t want to have a long distance relationship with her, although I’m pretty sure we would have made it work, but we had missed out on so much time together that I didn’t want to miss another moment if it could be helped.

I composed my email, attached my CV and sent the email off to Henrik asking whether the offer of an interview for the trauma surgeon position was still open. I didn’t expect a response back from him until the morning due to it being quite late in the day. I closed my laptop and sipped my whiskey feeling the burn.

If I did get offered the position then it wouldn’t take me long to pack up my belongings. I hadn’t accumulated much the past few years I had been back in the UK. Possessions were never my thing, apart from the family photo’s and my clothes there was nothing in this flat belonging to me that was irreplaceable. I would be able to get everything I needed into my car, even though it was a two seater sports car with a very small boot. If I had to take things to the charity shop then so be it.

I sat pondering life for a while, already planning on how to tell my colleagues, not that many of them would be surprised. Most of them knew now about my relationship with Serena and the distance involved. Some had even briefly met her when she came to spend the night with me at the conference in Birmingham a few weeks back.

Cameron and Charlotte both knew about Serena. I had Skyped with Charlotte the week before I went to Jersey and explained everything to her. I didn’t at that time mention the possibility of me moving back down there, I was concerned she may think I had gone mad. But she seemed pleased that I was happy. We hadn’t always had the best relationship with her being at boarding school, I think Charlotte had resented me a lot whilst she was growing up that I had made the decision to leave her father. As she had matured in her late teenage years though I had explained to her the reasons why I had had to leave. She understood that being happy in oneself was more important than pretending to be happy in a marriage.

Cameron on the other hand really had no issues with it. He was older and wiser and thought he was a man (he was only 12) and understood the way of the world. Plus most of his friends parents were divorced so it didn’t stand out to him. He had also been fine with my sexuality when I had explained it too him a a few years later, so when I had told him about Serena, he just asked if she could get him a job in Holby. Typical Cameron, always on the want.

Charlotte’s two children Georgia and Mason were growing so quickly and it would be nice to be close to them and be able to take them out and spend more quality time with them.

I went and poured myself another whiskey, another small one wouldn’t hurt, I wasn’t working until the late morning the following day.

I flipped my laptop open again and browsed twitter for a while. I wasn’t very active on there but I did like to have a nose and see what was happening in the twitterverse. There were a few fan accounts I enjoyed looking at, some of the things that they put on there made me giggle, and as I was scouring through an email notification popped up from Henrik, so I clicked on it, and it read

‘Ms Wolfe

How wonderful to hear from you. The position of Trauma Surgeon most definitely needs to be filled within a two month timeframe in readiness for the opening of the unit.

I have perused your CV and to be frank with you I had spoken to the board prior to receipt of the same. They were all in agreement that if I saw fit to offer you the position without a formal interview then they would not stand in my way. I admit to giving them a breakdown of your career these past few years which you informed me of when we met previously.

Therefore Ms Wolfe, I would like for officially offer you the position of Trauma surgeon, and co-lead of AAU (with Ms Campbell), if you are able to commence the post within the two month time frame.

Yours sincerely

Henrik Hanssen CEO, Holby City Hospital’

It was a very formal email, and I had to laugh to myself at just how formal it was, but I also laughed at the fact that not an hour after sending my CV I had been offered the position without a formal interview.

I responded instantly telling him that I was sure there would be no issues with me filling the post within the required time. I would speak to my bosses at the Queen Elizabeth tomorrow and come back with a firm date.

I was so excited. I couldn’t believe that just five weeks ago I had had no intention of ever leaving Glasgow, and now I was planning on turning my whole life upside down for a women I had loved for 30 years, but lost for 25.

I couldn’t wait to tell Serena. I knew she wouldn’t be sleeping just yet, so I dialled her number.

“I miss you already” were her first words to me. Since the very first night I had called her after leaving the conference, whenever we had seen each other and then left to go back to our respective homes, the first thing she would say when we spoke next was “I miss you already”. “I miss you too Serena” I replied before taking a gulp of my whiskey. “I have something I need to tell you”

I could practically hear the anticipation in her breath, and could imagine her sitting straighter in her chair. “Henrik has offered me the trauma surgeon position”. Serena screeched down the phone and I had to move it away from my ear for fear of deafness. When she had finally calmed down she managed to say “that is the best news ever Bernie, when will you be starting”

“Im not sure yet, but within two months. I need to speak to my bosses tomorrow and then let Henrik know a firm date”.

We were both so excited and the phone call mainly consisted of us telling the other just that. I promised to let her know as soon as I had spoken to my boss the following day, and after a while longer of chatting we hung up.

I tossed and turned all night with excitement and butterflies, and didn’t get much decent sleep.

I woke as usual at 6:30am and went for a run. I had so much energy I ran for much longer than I usually did before heading back home to shower and dress for work.

I was a little nervous whilst telling my boss later that morning. I had gone into work early so I could get it done out of the way before my shift. I didn’t want it hanging over me all day.

My boss was understandably disappointed that I had decided to leave my position, but congratulated me on my new job and my life with Serena. We agreed that I would leave in four weeks. He had a few surgeons that had been lined up to start in a week or two to work beside me in the trauma unit in any event, so he said that with a decent handover we should be fine. Ash would take over as lead surgeon, he was more than capable of the job, and I had taught him quite a lot in the time we had worked together.

When I came out of the meeting I still had time to spare before my shift so I grabbed a coffee and headed up to the roof for a sneaky cigarette. I text Serena a simple text ‘four weeks until our eternity starts, I love you xxx’. She instantly text back ‘Four weeks and counting, I love you too, here’s to our eternity’


	17. To Holby we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to my proof reader and very good friend, you know who you are, as will others!! Thank you! Couldn’t not add you into this one way or the other xxx
> 
> Sorry they are short chapters.... but i do like to keep you hanging!! 😂 xx

So here I was just over four weeks later, my worldly possessions loaded into my boot. Apart from clothes, family photographs and a couple of the pictures that I had bought that I quite liked, I hadn’t packed anything else. All of my unused toiletries and food had gone to a local homeless shelter, and my ornaments and other pictures had gone to the charity shop. I shut the door for the final time behind me and handed the key to my landlady, who lived in the flat above me. She had managed to find someone rather quickly to take over the tenancy on the flat. She gave me a hug and wished me all the best for the future as I turned and walked back to my car.

Serena was leaning up against the car waiting for me. She had flown up the night before to travel back with me. She didn’t want me to make the 6 hour journey on my own.

She slid her arms around my waist and pulled me into her “are you ready for the start of our future Ms Wolfe?” She asked as I kissed her “I’ve been ready for 30 years McKinnie, now come on, lets get this show on the road shall we”

The journey flew by, we caught a bit of traffic around the Birmingham area, but by 8:00pm we were pulling up onto Serena’s drive. We sat there for a while, her hand over mine on the gear stick. “Welcome to your new home Bernie, I can’t wait to wake up with you every morning and go to bed with you every night, now come on, lets get in and get the kettle on”. I looked at her with a shocked look on my face and she looked back puzzled “What?” She asked “You, Serena Wendy McKinnie, want to put the kettle on when its our first night as a cohabiting couple, wonders will never cease”

She hit me on the arm “Cheeky, but yes I suppose you are right, I may just have, for such a special occasion, a nice bottle of 15 year old Glenlivet in the cupboard for you”

I leant over an kissed her “What are we waiting for then, lead the way” “Oh no Bernie” and she pressed a key into my hand “you lead the way into our home”.

We quickly unpacked the car, and I took everything up into the spare room for now, I could sort everything out tomorrow. I wasn’t starting at Holby until the day after. When I came back down Serena was on the sofa, shoes off, lounging back with a glass of Shiraz in her hand, her eyes closed, listening to the classical music she had playing quietly in the background. I leant on the door frame and watched her, in our home, it took my breath away to think of this now as our home, as Serena as my lover, girlfriend, life partner. After a minute or so she opened one eye, looked at me and smiled, she patted the sofa by the side of her. I walked over and picked up my drink, I didn’t sit though, I held my hand out and she took it, I pulled her up, and without saying a word I turned the CD player off and led her out of the room and up to bed, flicking the lights off on my way.

We undressed slowly and got under the covers, each time we had shared a bed, without even discussing it, she took the right side of the bed and I took the left. We instantly met in the middle and kissed slowly. It wasn’t leading anywhere right then, we were both content just to cuddle and kiss for a while. Eventually though we made love, soft and slow and delicate, so much love poured into it. We fell asleep in each other’s arms, our first night together as a cohabiting couple.

My life had changed so much over the years, travelling here and there, seeing some of the worst things that you could imagine in the middle of war zones, but now I was content, my future I could see mapped out, working and living with the women I loved.

My first day at Holby City was brilliant. The team were wonderful, Fletch made me laugh many times, which is always a great thing in a job like ours. You needed the laughs to cope with the lows. Donna was sweet and caring and had a brilliant way with the patients, especially the younger ones. Serena was amazing, watching her work was one of the best things I had ever witnessed. I caught myself on several occasions just staring at her across the ward. I think the team were a bit concerned at first when I rocked up onto their ward, they knew who I was, Serena had been honest with the closest members of her team, Fletch, Donna and Raf. Working with Raf made me feel like I was back in Scotland with his lovely Scottish lilt.

In our office we maintained our professionalism. We had vowed to keep work and home life separate, we wouldn’t bring our home life into the office, certainly wouldn’t share any kisses there (well only when the blinds were closed).

“Serena, my computer isn’t working properly, my emails are not loading and the screen keeps going fuzzy” I complained halfway through the shift. I hit the side of the screen, and banged the mouse on the desk a few times but nothing worked. “You better phone up to IT and get Melinda down here to look at it then” she smiled over the desk “She is a marvel and will have it up and running in a jiffy” she left me to it as she went off to deal with Mr Barlow’s test results.

I called up to IT and they told me that Melinda would be right down to deal with it, so I started on my paperwork and some discharge sheets that Serena had asked me to deal with on her behalf.

10 minutes later there was a knock on my office door and Melinda from IT was standing there. I had expected some computer geek in her mid 60’s with a cardigan and glasses on a string hanging round her neck. But Melinda was trendy and funky, with glasses perched on her nose and not hanging round her neck, and she had my computer up and running in the jiffy Serena had said she would. She raised an eyebrow as she was about to leave “and please Ms Wolfe, no more hitting the screen and banging the mouse on the desk, it really doesn’t help” and laughed as she walked out. How she knew I had done that I had no idea.

By the end of my shift I felt like I had been there for years, and as we were putting our coats on Serena called out to Fletch, Raf and Donna “Albies? First round is on me”

We headed off over to Albies and the others joined us shortly after. We all crammed into a booth, me and Serena obviously sat next to each other, her free hand on my knee whilst the other played with the stem of her wine glass. The team obviously had questions, and we had them all thrown at us ‘how did we meet?’ ‘How long had we known each other?’ ‘Were had I been working?’ And so on. Serena answered the majority, told them we had been to university together and that we had been the best off friends. Told them how we had stayed in touch over the years and how she had asked me to speak at the conference, “basically it was rekindled love at first sight” she smiled over to me. They had many more questions then and Serena happily told them our story from our days at university to our graduation.

When we got home an hour or so later I slunk down onto the sofa whilst Serena went to make us a cup of tea, when she came back in she placed the drinks down and then straddled me, my hands instantly going to her arse to pull her closer. I had been so close to her all day, watching her, but hadn’t been able to get my hands on her. “I was quite shocked by you this evening Serena” I stated between kisses, she leant back “Why?” She asked “Well just how open you were about us, shocked in a good way. I didn’t think you would want everyone to know”

“Bernie, we live together, we work together, no matter how much we try and keep the two separate, people are going to know. The way we look at each other for one, the way we walk so close together that you couldn’t even get a blood test result between us. The way we arrive and leave together at the same time, in the same car. Anyway, I want people to know that I am yours, and that you are mine, I think we have both waited long enough for this don’t you? For us to finally figure it out and be together”. We didn’t need more words, we kissed and touched until the tea was stone cold.

 

 

 


	18. A happy ending??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story started off as one line in my head. That one line one day not so long ago that popped into my head was “I could feel the alcohol coursing through my bloodstream”... and this is where it ended up. I had a slight inkling of how i wanted it to end, but the getting there was just where my fingers landed on the keyboard most days!
> 
> Thank you all a thousand times over for your support. And a special thank you to Melinda xxx

For the next few months life was blissful. We worked really well together in surgery, and at home we got on exceptionally well. We split the domestic chores, we both cooked, cleaned and put the bins out on bin day. We had the odd disagreement but is there any couple who can say that they don’t bicker at times. It was never anything drastic, and we always made up, and heavens did we enjoy making up. I think we bickered sometimes just for the making up, because the making up was passionate, we often didn’t make it to the bed and one of us would push the other up against the bedroom door and make the other come right there.

A few months into our living together we had a little get together for family and friends. Our families got on well, Eleanor had been a bit cool with me to begin with, but once she saw how happy and content her mum was she soon warmed to me. She and Charlotte got on amazingly well, which I didn’t think would happen so easily. Eleanor had recently told us that she was expecting her first child with her boyfriend James. James was a lovely chap, and we got on well with him. Cameron got on with everyone so I knew there would never be a problem with him.

Jason and his wife Greta came with Guinevere. She was growing so quickly and was picking up new words all the time, you had to be careful what you said in front of her. She was also a very tactile child, which was quite surprising considering neither Jason or Greta were. As soon as she walked in the house she would run to us and want us to swing her round.

Guinevere and Georgia were playing in the little sandpit that we had bought, Mason wanted to join in so I took him off Charlotte and took him over to play. No sooner had I put him down than Guinevere wanted me to push her on the swing. I loved these three kids so much, they melted my heart, so as Georgia and Mason played in the sand with Serena watching over them, I pushed Guinevere on the swing. She kept asking to go higher but I didn’t let her go too high. After she had enough of the swing I took her back over to the sandpit and me and Serena left them in the capable hands of Evie, Fletch’s eldest.

We went and mingled and had a great afternoon with our family and friends. When they all finally left around 7:00pm, I found Serena in the kitchen washing up a few plates that had been unable to fit in the dish washer. I stood behind her, put my hands round her waist, underneath her blouse and ran my fingertips lightly across her stomach and ribs. She leant back into me and sighed “I love our family and friends, but it so nice to get the house back to ourselves” I didn’t respond with words, I just kissed her neck and continued to stroke her stomach. Her moans were getting more breathless, and the washing up was soon forgotten. She had suds up her elbows, her hands still in the hot water as my hands traveled downwards to undo her trousers and slip inside them and then into her knickers. She moaned louder as my fingers brushed her clit, my left hand inside the cup of her bra rolling her nipple between my thumb and finger, my tongue licking up her neck and around the shell of her ear, a little bite here and there, and as I brought her to climax right there at the kitchen sink still fully dressed, I whispered three words into her ear “Marry me Serena”

She didn’t say anything, she couldn’t for a moment or two whilst she came down from her orgasm, but then she turned in my arms, her hands and arms still wet, she placed her arms over my shoulders, her wet fingers carding through my hair, tears in her eyes, and a big smile on her face “is that a yes?” I asked cautiously, she nodded “yes Bernie, it’s a million times yes”

As we got into bed a little while later (after we had finished the washing up), I opened my bedside table, pulled out a little package and handed it over to her “I got this last week. I was planning on a romantic weekend with wine and good food and a nice hotel, but why do I need all that when I have everything I want here. The moment just took me, and I couldn’t wait any longer, I’m sorry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena, and I know we don’t need to get married for us to have that, but I so want to be able to call you my wife”. I knew I was rambling, but I couldn’t help it. “It was the most perfect of proposals Bernie, and as you say, why do we need all of that when everything we desire is right here in front of us” she slipped the simple platinum diamond engagement ring on her finger. After studying it for a moment she turned back to me with a smile “I can’t wait to be your wife. But for now, just kiss me”. I happily obliged and we made love several more times before the sun came up.

……….

We had a short engagement, we didn’t see the point in dragging it out, we had waited long enough.

On Saturday 22nd September 2018, at 1:00pm we were married.

The ceremony took place in the local registry office, we had 30 guests there with us to share the moment. We had decided not to see each other’s outfits before the day. We were by no means traditionalists, it was just something that we wanted to do. I went shopping with charlotte and Serena went with Eleanor. We had different styles so there was no chance of us deciding on the same outfit, but the girls talked between themselves away from us to make sure. Me and Serena bought Mason a little suit and Georgia and Guinevere matching dresses.

On the morning of the wedding I headed off early to Charlotte’s to get ready, and Eleanor came to ours to help Serena.

At the registry office Serena went into the bridal waiting room on her arrival, I didn’t see her and I stood at the little alter waiting for her. I was by no means the ‘man’ of the relationship as some would think I was, neither of us were, that was not the kind of relationship we had, but I wanted to be able to watch my wife to be walk down the aisle towards me, towards our eternity.

As the doors opened and she walked through I thought I may faint. She looked radiant, she had opted for a floor length cream gown, off the shoulder, with a split just to above her left knee, a teardrop necklace Eleanor had bought her hanging gently around her neck. I stumbled backwards and Cameron placed a hand on by back to steady me.

As Serena stood in front of me her eyes went wide “you wore a dress” she commented. I nodded and replied “you look sensational Serena”. It wasn’t often I wore dresses, but I did on special occasions, and if this wasn’t a special occasion then I didn’t know what was.

I had chosen a simply cream sleeveless gown with quite a high neckline, simple and elegant.

After we had said our vows and we headed over to the little table to sign the register, I waked slightly in front of Serena, leading her by the hand, and that is when she saw that my dress was backless. It dipped just below the middle of my spine. Serena was speechless for a moment until we sat behind the little desk and our witnesses, Cameron and Jason signed the register with us. When it was time for the pictures she turned to me and whispered in my ear “How on earth do you expect me to concentrate on anything with you in that?” I turned back to her and just simply said “Well Mrs Wolfe, you need to control yourself ”

Serena had decided that she wanted to take my name. I had kept my maiden name when I had married Marcus, but Serena had obviously taken Edwards. She didn’t want to have his name now that they were divorced and we were married, so she was to be Mrs Wolfe. She would be Ms Campbell-Wolfe at work as it was easier to keep the Campbell, everyone knew her as that and everything she had published was in that name. I didn’t mind, she was still my wife. She would always be my little McKinnie, but now she was also Mrs Wolfe, my wife.

We held the reception that evening at a local hotel. The kids had all booked rooms to stay the night, apart from Jason and Greta as they liked their routine and couldn’t settle sleeping elsewhere. Me and Serena were staying also and heading off on our honeymoon the following day to the South of France.

I cannot tell you how many people turned up to the reception, it seemed like most of the hospital staff were there at one point or another. I was shocked and so pleased when Ash and his partner Bryan had turned up. I had never expected Ash to make the journey from Glasgow, but when he saw me he told me he wouldn’t have missed it for the world.

Fleur was of course there, Rachel on her arm, they had been dating since meeting at the conference and were getting on extremely well. Fleur spoke to Serena for a while before pulling me over to one side, “glad you accepted aunty Fleur’s advice now Bernie” she asked. I honked out one of my goose laughs and lots of people turned. “I will forever be in your debt Fleur thank you, you gave me the push I needed to take the risk” “well Bernie, if you don’t take the risks you can’t reap the rewards! You two were made for each other”. I gave her a hug and thanked her again before we walked back over to my wife and Rachel.

When it came to our first dance, we were not going for just one. We had each chosen a song that we wanted and neither of us knew what the other had chosen. The DJ announced that it was time for the first of the two first dances, and indicated that it was my song. I took hold of my wife’s hand and lead her to the dance floor and took her in my arms as my song started,

“Life is a moment in space, when the dream is gone, it’s a lonelier place  
I kiss the morning goodbye, but down inside you know we never know why  
The road is narrow and long, when eyes meet eyes, and the feeling in strong,  
I turn away from the wall, I stumble and fall, but I give you it all

I am a woman in love, and I do anything, to get you into my world, and hold you within,  
it’s a right I defend, over and over again. What do I do?

With you eternally mine, in love there is, no measure of time  
They planned it all at the start, that you and I live in each other’s heart.

We may be oceans away, you feel my love, I hear what you say  
No truth is ever a lie, I stumble and fall, but I give you it all”

We held each other so tight, hands roaming over backs kisses exchanged, heads resting on the other’s shoulders.

When my song finished we were right into Serena’s, and it wasn’t a song I would ever have expected her to choose.

“Heartbeats fast, colours and promises,  
how to be brave, how can I love when I’m afraid to fall,  
But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away some how, one step closer.

I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don’t be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years, and I’ll love you for a thousand more.

Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave,  
I will not let anything take away what’s standing in front of me,  
Every breath, every hour has come to this, one step closer.

I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don’t be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years, and I’ll love you for a thousand more.

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more”

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, and her thumb came up and stroked them away gently. I had never felt so loved in my entire life as I did with Serena.

We fell in love without the other even knowing some 30 years ago, we had lost each other for 25 of those years, but now here we were, my wife and I.

This was definitely for eternity

xxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you all know the two songs “Woman in Love” by Barbra Straisand, and “Thousand Years” by Christina Perri.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and commenting, it has been a real pleasure writing this, and i am sad to end it.... but all good stories must come to an end. I didnt want to do it injustice by dragging it out.


	19. Epilogue

Two years after me and Serena were married Eleanor and James married in a beautiful beach setting on the Welsh Coast. We had all travelled down to Wales and stayed for the weekend, the weather had been beautiful and the setting at Oxwich Bay Hotel, on the Gower was phenomenal. Their daughter, Gabrielle who had been born shortly after me and Serena had married, was a delight in her little flower girl dress. Georgia had also been a flower girl, as had Guinevere. All in matching outfits. Mason had worn a little short trouser suit and waistcoat, he looked adorable.

  
The weekend had been amazing, Cameron had brought his new girlfriend with him, I was a bit sceptical at first as she was quite a few years older than him but she was nice, and we got on well. Serena took more convincing, thinking that this woman was playing games, but by the time we were heading back home she seemed to have gotten over it. It made my heart swell that she cared so much about my children. I cared a lot for Eleanor and Jason also, and had often looked after the girls, taking them out for the day to the park, swimming when they were older, and also me and Serena had taken them both for a weekend away to give Eleanor and James and Jason and Greta a little break.

  
Five months after Eleanor’s wedding, back in Holby, Henrik had requested to see me in his office, and dropped something of a bombshell. He wanted me to head over to Nairobi for three months to assist with the opening of a trauma unit there. I didn’t want to go, me and Serena were living the best life at the moment, we had spoken to Henrik a few months after the wedding and had got a locum in to cover every now and then so that we didn’t have to work opposing shifts as much, and each and every weekend. It had got to the point where we became ships that passed in the night, and we didn’t want that, we wanted to enjoy our years together.

  
So I was obviously not best pleased, and when I told Serena she insisted on going up and giving Henrik a piece of his mind. I managed to persuade her not to, and that calming down would be a better thing to do.

  
We discussed it, we knew there was no way the two of us could go over there for three months, one of us needed to be here for our own ward, and also the kids and grandkids. It was an awful position to be in. I could have refused, and looking back I should have refused, but I was also quite excited about the prospect of being involved in this. Serena could see that I was excited and knew that deep down I wanted to do it, but would much rather it have been the two of us.

  
We reluctantly agreed therefore that I would go, but that if the work were completed before the end of the three months then I would come home.

  
It was dangerous in Nairobi, Serena would not be coming to visit, I knew that we couldn’t keep the longing looks at bay long enough to get through a day together without someone becoming suspicious and that would then put us in danger. It was a criminal offence to be gay in Nairobi, and I wouldn’t put Serena through anything so dangerous.

  
Off I went, with the promise I would return if it became too dangerous, or my work completed before the three months.

  
I should never have gone. Serena was placed in a terrible position back at Holby, they were understaffed and she was working long hours, and she was missing me.

  
Serena would message and email me to let me know what was going on at work and at home. A new F1 had started on the ward. She seemed keen according to Serena, hanging on her every word, eager to please, following Serena everywhere, but making basic mistakes that really she shouldn’t have been making.

Halfway through my three months, Serena called me, she sounded off, odd, like something was bothering her, even though she tried to sound cheerful. I knew Serena, I knew when she was pretending “What’s the matter?” I asked cautiously “Nothing, I’m fine” she responded. I sighed “Serena, don’t bullshit me, I know something is bothering you, I can hear it in your voice, so just tell me now and make it easier for the both of us. There is nothing that we cannot get over”

  
There was a minute of silence before she finally crocked out “It’s Leah, the F1, she made a pass at me” I was outraged and fuming, I wanted to fly home straight away and use one of the 13 ways I knew to kill her with my bare hands, how dare this woman make a pass at my wife. I didn’t want to go off on one and shout and scream because Serena obviously felt bad enough as it was, so I stayed calm “Okay” I responded “and how did you react to that?” “Bernie, before you I had never been interested in a woman, and since you, I have never been interested in another women. Apart from that drunken night in Stepney, you are the only woman I have ever been with and ever wanted to be with, and I only went with her because she reminded me of you” I knew all of this, I knew that there was no way on this earth Serena would have encouraged this woman, or ever reciprocated, but the fact that it was bothering her bothered me “Serena, sweetheart, tell it to her straight, she may not know that you are a happily married woman. She hasn’t been there long has she so she doesn’t know me, if she did she wouldn’t try anything on I am sure. If she makes you uncomfortable then tell Ric, or Henrik, and they can move her to another ward, or put her with someone else. You don’t have to deal with this on your own”

  
“I know Bernie, the problem is that she corners me, I can’t stand to be in the same room alone with her, she is creepy and makes my skin crawl, but telling Ric or Henrik may be the end of her career, and I wouldn’t want that on my conscience.”

  
“Serena, if you tell Ric, then he can keep an eye. I assume he has stepped in as co-lead with you whilst I am away, so he has to have your back. You cannot do your job properly if you are constantly worrying about her. I will call Ric and tell him, I don’t mind speaking with him. I will tell him that you just want another person to witness every interaction okay”

  
We spoke for quite a while longer, neither of us were on shift that day, so we could stay on the line as long as we wished, so to make her laugh and to calm down I asked sexily “What are you wearing right now?” She laughed at that and our conversation ended up being extremely naughty and we both ended up bringing our selves off over the phone. It was magical that she could do that to me without even being in the same country let alone the same room.

  
I ended the call telling her that I loved her and I would see her soon. And then I got on to Ric. I told him everything, I wanted him to watch her back. I wanted him to take more control over Leah. I would not have that woman harassing my wife.

  
The following week after keeping in touch with Ric, I heard news from Serena that I really didn’t want to hear “She tried to kiss me Bernie. We were all at Albies, I kept my distance, Ric has been watching my back, but when I went to the ladies she followed me and tried to pin me to the wall and kiss me” “What did you do?” I asked, knowing full well that she would never in a million years cheat on me “I pushed her off me and told her that if she didn’t stop with this then she would be off my ward and out of the hospital before she had time to gather her coat” “Good girl, let’s hope she gets the message. Have you told Ric?” “Yes, he’s going to take over completely now and keep her away from me” “Good I replied.  
One week after the kissing incident I was on a plane back to the UK. I had told the trauma bosses after my conversation with Serena that I needed to go back, that there was an emergency and I was needed back home as soon as possible. They asked if I could stay until the end of the week just to finalise the last of the observations I was making, and I agreed.

  
Stepping back on to AAU I spotted who I presumed was Leah standing behind the nurses station. Fletch was by her but I looked at him and shook my head as if to say ‘please don’t come over’. I walked over to the nurses desk and spoke to Leah “I’m looking for my wife, she should be here”. She looked up at me as I scanned the ward “Who is your wife madam and I will see what bed she is in?” I spotted Serena emerging from our office “Oh it’s okay, I’ve just found her” and I turned on my heel and waltzed over to Serena whilst I could feel Leah’s eyes watching me. My hands went to Serena’s face and I kissed her, a long, passionate kiss. We had never kissed on the ward before, and never would again, but this little bint needed to know that Serena was mine and there was no way on this earth Serena would look at her. Serena’s hands went straight to my hair as she kissed me back. “Bernie” she breathed after we eventually separated “I have missed you so much”.

  
My wife would never cheat on me, and especially not with some jumped up little F1 who thought she could harass and bully someone into bed.

  
Me and Serena left not long after with Leah’s eyes still burning into my back. Leah never bothered Serena again especially with me around the ward, and I never went away again.

 

 


End file.
